What I do for You
by angel-from-hell321
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo, runs off, and is captured by Naraku. He wipes her memory and turns her into one of his most powerful minions. Now the gang must defeat Naraku with Kagome on the other side of the battlefield. Summeries a work in progress
1. ch1 And so it begins

I don' t have anything important to say right here so I'll just cut straight to the fic. Any and all criticism is appreciated.

This fiction takes place shortly after he abandons what I can only assume was Hitomi castle not long before they introduced Ayame. Anything that takes place after that obviously doesn't apply to the fic since it wasn't available to me at the time.

What I Do for You  
Chapter 1  
And so it begins

Kagome stood peeking around a tree, tears streaming down her face.

Inuyasha had left the group earlier saying there was something he had to do, and of course being the girl Kagome is, she followed him.

She had just arrived as Inuyasha bent down to kiss Kikyo. Kagome couldn't stand it. She turned and ran from the sight that had ripped her heart out so many times before. Inuyasha remained oblivious, to absorbed in his lip lock with his former love before him.

Kagome didn't have the slightest idea where she was going. she just wanted- no had to get away. Far, far away. Kagome tripped and fell into a small clearing and at last the last of her resolve ebbed away and she broke into sobs.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Kagome. What a coincidence." A dark and cruel voice spoke in mock surprise.

Kagome's sobs immediately ceased and she stiffened. Slowly, she lifted her head. It was him, the bastard who she'd been trying to kill for two years; the one caused her friends so much pain.

"Naraku" She whispered darkly as she rose slightly to meet the sight of her enemy.

"Crying again I see, I can make you forget all the pain you know. I only want one thing in return."

Kagome was broken emotionally but was well aware that if she helped Naraku by choice or otherwise the pain would be much, much worse. She knew he'd either kill her, use her to get to the others, or worse.

"Stay the hell away from me." Kagome demanded in return while backing away from the evil hanyou. Naraku grew more amused at the girls attempts to stop him, he chuckled "Tut tut, then I suppose we have to do this the hard way hmm."

Naraku started to walk towards her and she screamed as he began to reach towards her.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Inuyasha had just reached the camp. He gazed around the camp at Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. "Hey where's Kago" The scream cut through the air like a knife.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he shouted "Kagome." He sprinted in the direction they had all heard the scream, he ran into the forest and quickly found her scent and followed it. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all climbed onto Kirara and followed their hanyou friend.

They followed her scent into a clearing where they found Naraku standing over Kagome's unconscious form. Naraku looked towards them with a smirk, he lifted his fist and let go causing violet miasma to pour from his palm. After a few seconds the miasma lifted and Naraku was gone, so was Kagome.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply hoping to find a trace of Naraku, he smelt nothing except Kagome, her fear and her tears.

He couldn't sense, hear, or scent anything else in the forest. _He must have covered his scent_ the distressed hanyou thought. Inuyasha's shoulders slumped as he hung his head in dispair. "Ther're gone." he whispered.

Sango turned to Miroku as if asking if it was really true. Shippou glared at Inuyasha "Is that all your going to do? Just sit there and mope? Kagome would have gone to help you in a second." Inuyasha straightened as he gathered his bearings. He turned and walked towards camp.

Miroku looked up "Inuyasha where are you going?"

"We'll head out in the morning."

"Where?" Sango asked, trying to hold herself together, her voice was a cross between depression and anger.

"To kill Naraku and save Kagome." He said darkly.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Kiori" a deep voice rang through the gigantic hall.

"Yes Master Naraku" Kiori replied in a monotone voice.

"You'll handle Kagome."

"As you wish Master."

Kiori bowed she slowly turned and exited the room, sliding the shoji screen in place behind her. She stood outside the shoji screen and shuddered but left to the room where Kagome was being held.

Naraku chuckled "Beware Inuyasha. Your end is coming soon."

Tell me what you think about. Suggestions are appreciated as is constructive criticism.

JaNe


	2. ch2 A day for surprises

Chapter two, be happy. Throw a party…YAY!

I'd like to thank Nikki-hanyou and angelwings0509 my first ever reviewers. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Summary:  
Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and runs off. Naraku captures her. What are Naraku's plans for our little miko from the future? How will Inuyasha and gang handle the change? Read and find out. My first fic so no flames.

Nagi: say it

Sato: what

Nagi: you know what

Sato: I have no clue what you're talking about

Nagi: Say it now

Sato: I SAID NO DAMNIT. IF IT'S SO IMPORTANT GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND SAY IT YOURSELF

Nagi: mood swings

Sato: If you don't stop pissing me off I'll show you a fucking  
swing but it won't be my mood

Nagi: Whatever

(Sato punches Nagi in the nose)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and probably never will. And if Takahashi's lawyers don't leave me alone I'll deck them to. Oh yeah and Kiori is mine all mine. I own her. Mwahahaha.

(Nagi and Kiori inch away slowly)

I really had no clue what she was talking about.

Here's ch.2 enjoy

* * *

What I do for You  
A day for Surprises  
Ch. 2

One month later

Kagome sat on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard reflecting on the past month, and wondering why everything before that drew up blank.

'Why can't I remember?' She thought. Her musings were interrupted however when a Inu demoness entered.

"Kagome it's time."

"Already"

"Yep, you ready"

"Always, Kiori, always"

"Well then lets go before the others lose what little patience they have."

Kagome smirked and they walked into the hall together ready to begin Kagome's first assignment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It had been a month since Kagome's kidnapping and the Inu-gumi hadn't found the slightest sign of Kagome or Naraku.

No whispers of demons tormenting some poor village and no little visits from Naraku or his goons.

The group had all but given up on Kagome's life.

One day Miroku had said, "He wouldn't have killed her, she's to valuable."

"How so, Miroku?" Shippou had asked.

"She can see jewel shards, she can purify demons, and she's bait for us." Inuyasha had answered in one of the few times he had spoken since Naraku had kidnapped Kagome.

It was what he was willing to do to her that frightened them.

Now it was near sunset, and the group was about to be attacked by a new worry.

"Poison claws" a feminine voice shouted.

Inuyasha shoved everyone out of the way and moved aside himself.

They only caught a glimpse of the new enemy before she attacked Inuyasha again with lightning speed.

Inuyasha dodged attacked "Iron reaver soul stealer." He shouted

She dodged; the battle went on like that for about twenty minutes.

"Sango, Miroku." Shippo said to get their attention.

"Huh" both said finally looking down, and away from the battle at hand.

"He hasn't drawn the tetsusiaga." He stated never taking his eyes from the battlefield

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. "And its an Inu that he's fighting." The kit added

"How do you know that?" Sango questioned. "I can smell her," Shippou answered.

"She's been moving so fast we haven't even seen what she looks like yet." Miroku stated

After a few more minutes both inu's finally stopped their battle out of exhaustion. The gumi finally got a look at their foe. She had white unruly hair like Inuyasha's, and two stripes on each of her cheeks.

They gasped when they took a closer look at her face, she had the same features as Sesshoumaru, except her eyes, they were the same as Inuyasha's.

(a/n you thought it was Kagome didn't you)

Miroku of course noticed her shapely body.

"She's hot." He thought out loud.

Sango and Shippo smacked the hell out of him.

"Enjoy it while you can monk I'm the last thing you're ever going to see."

"You wish" Inuyasha called.

She looked ready to attack but stopped, she and Inuyasha both scented the air then looked up at the hill to the side of their battle. A limping figure appeared over the horizon. "Kohaku." Sango breathed.

He came towards them holding his side; he left a trail of blood behind him.

'They must have smelt his blood.' Miroku thought.

"Kiori." Kohaku cried "the others."

The demoness they now knew as Kiori dropped her hands and ran to him.

She picked him up and jumped into the air. Kagura's feather suddenly came out of hiding and caught them. "Their in the west." Kiori told Kagura.

Kiori stood to face them as they flew away. "Next time you won't be so lucky, half-breed." Inuyasha glared in response. "You're the one running wench."

"I thought they were all heartless, why would they care what happens to the others." Shippo asked but got no answer, nobody knew for sure.

As soon as they were just specks in the sky Inuyasha put away the tetsusiaga.

"Get on Kirara" Inuyasha ordered

"What are you doing Inuyasha." Miroku asked.

Inuyasha had put Shippou on his shoulder

Inuyasha turned to them and sighed

'Are they really that clueless' he wondered

"To follow them," he answered

He turned and did just that

Miroku and Sango quickly climbed onto Kirara and went after the two demons and their hanyou leader.

It didn't take near as long as they had thought to reach their destination.

As they reached the top of a large hill Inuyasha scented the air his eyes widened in shock.

They looked down below them. Sesshoumaru stood battling against a half-breed Inu.

Behind her laid the unconscious form of Kanna. "Kagome" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome looked almost the same with a few major changes. She now had dog-ears, claws, and silver eyes. Her scent had changed to that of a half-demon but the lavender scent that drove him nuts but managed to calm him at the same time was still there.

&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshoumaru had been fighting for at least an hour. The half-breed had caused more trouble than he had initially thought possible.

He had a hunch of who it was but couldn't be sure. He knew if it was, his brother and his friends would be devastated, not that he cared, he just knew. More importantly if it was whom he thought it was, the war against Naraku just got worse.

He glanced around. Jaken was knocked out behind him. Kanna had been absorbing his soul, but while she was distracted Sesshoumaru had gotten past the half-breed and hit her with his poison whip.

It hadn't killed her, but it knocked her out and Jaken's soul returned to its body. He promised he'd kill the brat as soon as he was done with the half-breed for rendering his most loyal servant useless.

He sensed something coming and glanced towards the hill his brother and his friends had arrived. "Kagome" he heard his half-brother whisper.

Crap. His suspicions proved true, they were in trouble.

He then looked skyward. He almost faltered but caught himself. 'It can't be. It's impossible.'

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were cut short as Kagome grabbed Kanna and jumped to Kagura's feather. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru "I will kill you dog lord. Just wait."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagura's feather flew away. It was her.

She looked at him and their eyes met. There was no recognition, no memory. He could no longer sense the physic link between them that had existed since she and Inuyasha had been born. Sesshoumaru's hackles raised, there was no way she would join Naraku by choice.

Naraku would die for touching one of his clan.

No one harmed his little sister and lived.

He walked to Inuyasha still growling his eyes flashing a dark crimson.

"If you're done gawking at the empty sky Inuyasha. We need to talk."

* * *

Weren't expecting that were ya. Well there's Ch. 2 of What I do for You. Hope ya liked it. Comment or ideas are welcomed as are flames...there just not liked. R&R.

Ja Ne


	3. ch3 Revalations

Summary:

Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and runs off and is captured by Naraku. What does Naraku have planned for our little miko from the future? And how will the Inu gang handle the change. Read and find out. R&R

Nagi: my nose hurts

Sato: You shouldn't have pissed me off

Nagi: You didn't have to hit me

Sato: Unless you want me to do it again don't give me a reason

Nagi: Shutting up

Sato: gooooooooooood

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I be wasting my time with this?

Well now for the chapter

* * *

What I do for You

Revalations

The Inu-gumi and Sesshoumaru and his companions sat around the fire.

"How do the two of you know that demon?" Sango finally asked after what seemed like hours of silence.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru locked gazes as if silently deliberating whether they should be told and who was going to tell them.

Inuyasha finally sighed "Our sister"

"My full sibling and Inuysha's half." Sesshoumaru added.

"We didn't even realize she was missing." Inuyasha went on

"She travels just like we do." He finished and looked to Sesshoumaru.

He nodded and started talking.

"My mother used some kind of magic to make herself.

pregnant with a child of Inutashio. My mother had the child of anyone powerful she if it would help raise her own.

Inutashio had announced that if Izayoi's child was a boy he would be named heir. So Yokoshiro, my mother, had another dark priestess cast a spell to make one child a boy and the other a girl.

Yokoshiro failed to specify which she wanted a boy and which she wanted a girl. The dark priestess knew what she wanted but Yokoshiro had kidnapped her, so she wanted to anger her." He glanced to Inuyasha

'It's almost like this was practiced' Sango thought

"Yokoshiro tried to kill Kiori when she was born because her chances gaining control of the western lands had just dropped to Sesshoumaru, and he refused to be her puppet."

Inuyasha said simply.

"Because both had been touched my magic at such a young age, they were given a physic link." Sesshoumaru explained. "I ended up connected as well."

"And to answer a question I know you want to ask."

"When she looked at me there was nothing. No link, I'm sure Inuyasha noticed it as well."

Inuyasha nodded "Naraku did something to her I'm just not sure what, but he probably did the same thing to Kagome."

(a/n Sorry if that's confusing but you'll need to know about Kiori later)

Sango and Miroku sat pondering the new information.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, I smelt wolf on her, wolf blood. Like Kouga's." Shippou stated worriedly.

"Maybe she killed him. Solves one of my problems." Inuyasha replied

The Inu-gumi looked up at him their eyes wide in disbelief. He was hopeless. Even with Kagome missing he couldn't get over his pride.

"What's the big deal, wolves are disgusting, vile creatures who don't deserve to walk the earth." Jaken said cruelly speaking for the first time.

"Don't be mean Jaken." Rin said smacking him in the head with his staff.

"I have to agree with my brother." Everyone sat in stunned silence.

'Sesshoumaru agrees with inuyasha." Everyone thought at the same time

except Inuyasha and Rin.

Inuyasha didn't see it as amazing because he would be worried if his older brother Disagreed with him on that account.

Wolves were one of the races dog demons despised most. They were always compared but dog demons lived in a strong society with a set government. Dog demons followed the lord and council of the western lands.

Sesshoumaru of course being lord.

Rin of course thought Sesshoumaru was generous and kind. So the fact that he was getting along and agreeing with his brother didn't so much as faze her. That and the fact that she was half asleep.

"We must be leaving." Sesshoumaru said after he realized how tired she was.

Miroku decided to speak up "You can stay with us, we all need to find Naraku and we'll be harder to beat in a force. And we have a extra sleeping bag Rin can use."

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a moment then nodded.

Sango stood "Come on Rin, I'll show you where you can sleep."

"Thank you Sanga-sama"

"Sango-chan will do Rin."

"Ok then Sango-chan"

Sango tucked Rin in and said, "We should probably all get some sleep"

"I'll keep watch." Sesshoumaru offered. Sango looked to Inuyasha and Miroku, they both nodded.

Sango sighed. "Suit yourself." She crawled into her sleeping bag and let shippou crawl in but stopped Kirara. She looked over at Rin who was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Sango frowned Kirara can you go sleep with Rin for me to night for me." Kirara meowed and nodded. She got up and walked over to Rin and crawled into her sleeping bag and let Rin's arms encircle her. Rin calmed down into a blissful sleep.

Sango nodded her approval and went to sleep. Miroku climbed into his own sleeping bag and promptly fell asleep. Jaken nodded off against a tree. Inuyasha looked at everyone. Once he was sure everyone was in a fitful sleep he jumped into a tree and fell asleep, tessiaga across his chest.

Sesshoumaru mentally grimaced, did he sleep like that every night. He knew it was his fault, after his father and Inuyasha's mother died Sesshoumaru tried his best to ignore his brother. He was cold and cruel but couldn't bring himself to hate his brother. He just couldn't. No matter how hard he tried.

He had hated him up until he had realized that Inuyasha trusted him more than anyone but his mother, and that was when Inuyasha was a puppy. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

Bathtime. Inuyasha had feared it more had hated it more than anything. Even with a hundred servants and guards around Inuyasha still managed to get away everytime, and everytime he would hunt down Sesshoumaru no matter where he was. He sat on the highest point and then pounce on his big brother yelling nee-san.

Sesshoumaru would return Inuyasha to his room to see Izayio sitting sipping tea waiting for Sesshoumaru to come Inuyasha in tow. It took him a while to realize how much trust Inuyashas mother had put in him.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked out into the night.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. He'd been wondering what his brother had been thinking about. He'd been pretending to be asleep while watching his elder brother.

He had been smirking, and not the evil smirk, more like a... well... he didn't know, but it seemed kinda happy. Inuyasha decided to let things be for the time being.

Kagome jerked up pulling at the wound on her stomach. It was those dreams again. But this time it had the hanyou Kiori was ordered to fight earlier that day.

Kiori had just finished giving Kanna the anti venom for Sesshoumaru's poison.

She stood and walked to Kagome and sat beside her. She felt her head for fever.

"You alright?" Kiori questioned in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kagome lied.

"Bull... the dreams again?" Kiori prodded

Kagome sighed in defeat

"Thought so." Kiori said knowingly.

"Then why did you ask." Kiori just shrugged

Kiori stood knowing she couldn't help her friend this time.

"Wait, Kiori," Kiori turned to face her

"Who was the hanyou you faught today."

"His name is Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded and Kiori left the room.

When Kiori got out of Kagome's hearing range she leaned against the wall.

"Those dreams are Kagome's memories."

Kiori looked up at the stars "Maybe my dreams are my memories to."

Kiori stood still for a moment then continued to her destination 'Naraku's chambers'

When Kiori finally reached his chambers she took a deep breath to calm herself

'This isn't going to be pretty.' She thought "Naraku-sama" she called bowing

"Kiori" he said with his dark ominous voice. She fought back a shudder "you may enter" he said.

Kiori got to her knees slid open the shoji screen, stood walked in, turned back to the door and slid the shoji screen back to it's original position.

She took another deep breath and stood and turned to face her master.

(a/n I know that sounds like a lot of useless mess but that's how they do it.)

She got on her knees. "Kiori why did you fail me. You were supposed to know Inuyasha's fighting style."

"I did, master."

"Then. what. went. wrong?" He said, his voice rising with each word.

"He seemed to know my fighting style just as well as I knew his."

Naraku sighed. "And the others"

"Kagome has awakened Kohaku and Kanna are still unconscious."

"Why didn't Kanna absorb the attack?"

"Sesshoumaru's servant had been getting in the way so Kanna was absorbing his soul at the time."

Naraku sighed again "Fine. You're dismissed"

Kiori was shocked, she'd thought he would lose it.

She was careful not to lose her composure. She stood, bowed and left through the same process as she came in.

Naraku sighed in fustration.

The voice of a woman floated out from behind another shoji screen

"How sad the one person who's knows how to beat Inuyasha. And Inuyasha is the one person who knows how to beat her."

Kiori walked out to the pond instead of returning to the room where the others slept, she needed to think.

She lay out on the grass and looked out at the reflection of the moon on the water, not caring that she was ruining her extravagant Kimono. She looked down at it. She absolutely hated it; Naraku had ordered her to wear it.

It was white with silver trimming and silver spider web decorating it. It was beautiful and she wore it well, she just hated it. It didn't seem to fit to her. Maybe something to do with her past. She didn't know.

All she knew was it made her uncomfortable.

She pulled the chopsticks out of her and let it fall loose.

She went to the edge of the water and washed off her make up. She stood and looked at her reflection.

"Better." She thought out loud.

"Much" a voice behind her remarked.

Kagome was lying on her mat staring up at the ceiling.

'Maybe the dreams are a message or something like that.' She thought

Kagome sensed movement to her left.

"Kanna go back to sleep"

"I don't need to sleep anymore"

"Bullshit, there is no way in hell that anti venom has finished its job yet."

"But..." Kagome cut her off "Kiori is dealing with Naraku"

Kanna sighed and shifted again.

"Kanna you need sleep" Kagome was sitting up now.

"I can't it burns to much."

Kagome got up holding her stomach and walked across the room to where the herbs and antidotes were stored. She started digging through looking for what she knew would help Kanna.

Kohaku who was next to the cabinet woke up.

"Kagome" he said tiredly looking at her. "Where's Kagura and Kiori?"

"I don't know where Kagura is but Kiori's with Naraku explaining why we failed."

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Kanna's body is rejecting the anti-venom. I need to give her this." She said holding up a bottle. Kohaku looked over at Kanna.

"Kohaku can you help me get her up?" Kohaku nodded and went over to Kanna.

"Hold her up." Kohaku did as he was told. Kagome carefully poured it down Kanna's throte seeing as she was too weak to move.

They gently laid Kanna down and she immediately fell back to sleep.

"You need to get some sleep to Kohaku."

Kohaku nodded and went back to his mat and lay down.

Kagome stood and walked to the shoji door (a/n no clue what those are called)

"Where are you going?" Kohaku asked.

"To get some fresh air. I'll be back in a minute."

Kohaku seemed satisfied and layed down.

Kagome walked out into the open halls. She leaned onto the railing and took a deep breath and she caught two scents.

She flicked her dog-ear in the direction the scents were coming from

"Better" she heard Kiori say "much" another voice added.

Kagome brought her had to her mouth and giggled. She quietly went back into the room and finished her sleep.

"Luck Kiori" she whispered.

* * *

Who is the mysterious woman that Naraku was speaking to? Who was it that snuck up on Kiori? And why does it make Kagome giddy? What will the Inu gang do now that they know that Kagome now fights for Naraku? What about the fact they know the other demoness is Inu and Sessy's sister?

Find out the answers to some of these questions next time on What I do for You

Kind of a boring chapter I know. Hope ya liked it anyway. Well R&R.


	4. cant think of a name for this ch

Well I''m back

Thank you for the encouragement Iaeniaca

* * *

Sato: Are you people even seeing this fic?

Nagi: Who knows well at least no one has said they hate it yet

Sato: sighs Oh well for those who have said they want more I shall continue

Nagi: How generous of you

Sato: For now anyway

Oh and I don't own Inuyasha, I will though, I swear it, ok maybe not

Well any way on with the show…or stories…story…whatever you know what I mean

What I do for You

Kiori and Kagome sat up on a rock cliff over looking the forest. This was where they were supposed to meet the half-breed and his little gang of friends. Koiri put her hands to the ground and spread out her sences, she sighed, they still had a long wait, they were a good distance off.

She lay down and Kagome, taking a hint did the same. Kiori wondered what the miko-hanyou was thinking.

'I'll probably probe it out of her later. Me or Kagura.'

She knew the wind sorceress had gotten close to the young girl in her month with them. Kiori had been there for twice the amount of time Kagome had, and she still wasn't as close to Kagura as Kagome had gotten.

She wasn't jealous; she was more concerned with other things. She thought about what had happened just a few days ago, just after her meeting with Naraku about their failure to kill Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

-------------------------Flashback------------------------------

Kiori washed the make-up from her face and gazed at her reflection.

"Better" she said "Much" a voice behind her added. Kiori whirled around to face the person who had managed to sneak up on her.

"What would you know, Kane." She glared but visibly relaxed.

"Probably a lot more than you think." He smirked

"Oh really?"

"Yes really" he responded coming closer to her.

Kiori ducked under one of his arms with lightning speed

By the time he turned around she was halfway to the miniature forest held in the center of the gardens. He did a double take, then followed her.

He caught up with her and matched her stride.

"That hurts Kio."

"Terribly I'm sure" she said, sarcasm dripping off her every word.

Kane acted like he didn't notice

"Of course. You really should be more considerate of others."

Kio whirled on him

"_ME, ME, ME, I _SHOULD BE MORE CONSIDERATE _YOU_ COME UP TO _ME _EVERYDAY AND HARRASS _ME _FOR AN HOUR STRAIGHT AND _I_ SHOULD BE MORE CONSIDERATE."

Kane just chuckled "And this is the first time I've been able to get a rise out of you."

Kiori blinked in confusion her anger draining from her face.

"I was beginning to think you were worse than Kanna and Sesshoumaru put together."

Kiori just shook her head in exasperation. He was so goddamn confusing.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares lately." He stated, his face going serious.

"How would you know?"

"I take midnight walks."

Kiori sighed and sat down on a log. She was getting ready to spill her guts. Sure he had been pestering the hell out of her for about a month but she still felt like she could trust him.

"I've been having these odd dreams." She said. Kane sat across from her and gave her his full attention, she didn't even notice.

"Kagome's been having the same type of dreams and they're her memories, but hers aren't nightmares" She looked up at Kane. His face was set in deep concentration, "maybe yours are memories too, you might just have had a more painful past."

He sat in thought for a moment he sighed, "Well we're bound to find out anyway."

She nodded; he saw this and decided it was time to change the subject,

"Have you noticed how strangely Kanna acts around Kohaku?"

Kio looked up at him and started to laugh "You should see her face when I bring it up." The two of them spent the rest of the night talking about their little "family"

He looked up "We should probably be getting back, Kagura's on her way."

Kio nodded Kane stood up and helped Kio rise. He turned to leave but looked back at her when she didn't let go.

"Thank you." Kane just smiled at her

"Anytime Kio." A confused look came over her "But why?"

He pulled her to his chest, she just kept eye contact. "Because," he said leaning down to her ear, "I care." He whispered into her ear.

He looked down at her she smiled at him she leaned up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She pushed away from him and pulled him with her out of the gardens.

They reached the stairs just as Kagura entered the grounds. Kiori and Kane went to their respective rooms and layed down to sleep.

Kagura entered the room where Kiori and the others slept and whispered

"Your gonna tell me what happened in the morning." Kiori bit back a laugh and drifted off into the world of dreams, but this time they were peaceful, of a little girl with her two immature brothers and a human woman named Iziayo.

-------------------------Flashback end---------------------------

Kio smirked. Kagome however was thinking about her most recent dreams, and the hanyou that kept appearing in them.

Both girls caught a group of familiar scents and scrambled up.

'Shit how could we have not caught that' both thought

They quickly prepared their weapons and got ready for the battle ahead.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The Inu-gumi was walking again, after the night when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been unusually subdued. All had agreed they couldn't simply take abuse from either Kagome or the sister of the two Inu's. They'd fight them but would try not to do any lasting damage. They'd try to get them to leave before things got to rough. Well that was the plan anyway.

The Inu's had grudgingly agreed, both grimaced of winced at the very thought of harming Kagome _or_ their sister.

"Will you two stop pouting? It's not getting us any closer to saving them so knock it off." Shippou shouted, he had finally snapped from the tension around the two brothers.

"If you want to save them so badly why don't you try a little harder for leads Hell, traveling with Kouga would be better than this, we would actually be getting somewhere."

Both Inu's brothers stared at the kit in wonder. Both knew he was right but didn't want to admit it, that would be one major hit to their ego. Shippou just stalked past the brothers and continued on his way.

The rest of the group continued on a ways behind Shippou. After a while he came back screaming.

"What's wrong with that coward now."

"Inuyahsa! Sesshoumaru! Sango! Miroku!" When he finally reached the Inu-gumi he latched onto Inuyasha's leg and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It's Kagome and Kiori up ahead."

Everyone took off towards the direction the kit had just come from. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru flying ahead of the group. The rest of the Inu-gumi caught up with them when the two finally reached the Inu's they were glaring up at two demons.

It took the others a moment to realize that it was Kagome and the demoness, they knew was Sesshoumaru's little sister.

Both were wearing battle suits both similar to Sango's but wasn't as tight and was sleeveless.

Kagome had a quiver with arrows on her back the strap went across her chest; she also had a yumi strapped to her back, and a sword at her side.

Kiori had two swords her side, a Bo stuck into the ground beside her. And had silver bands around her wrists.

"It's about time you showed up. We were beginning to think you'd managed to get lost." Kagome remarked, a dark smile on her face.

She suddenly jumped up into the air and attacked Inuyasha. "Iron Reaver soul stealer." Inuyasha quickly dodged the attack and then blocked her round kick.

Sesshoumaru moved to help Inuyasha but had to dodge Kiori's attack, she had become a force to be reckoned with. She wasn't using any of the attacks like the iron reaver or the poison claws even though he knew she had the ability.

She was using her martial arts only. Eventually she pulled out one of her swords and revealed a kiebo. 'She isn't using torssiaga' Sesshoumaru thought.

He glanced at her eyes, the link was reforming, only slightly but a speck was there, but he saw confusion hidden deep within her golden orbs. The demon lord decided he would ponder on it later.

Kiori was more skilled than he had imagined and it would take all of his concentration to defeat her, he decided then and there he wouldn't hold back against her, his little sister or not. He unsheathed the Tokijin and prepared to attack.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been exchanging blows for some time now, "Iron reaver soul stealer" Inuyasha shouted as he charged at Kagome, Kagome held up her arm to deflect the blows and ended up shoved a foot back and with a huge gash on her arm.

"Purification claws" She called as she retaliated, Inuyasha jumped back to avoid being purified, he finally decided to draw the tessiaga, he had stopped caring about who he was fighting, he drew winds to the tessiaga, "windscar" Kagome pulled out her yumi and drew it back, one of her arrows magically appeared she let the arrow go, "purity arrow" The glowing arrow clashed with the wind scar. The two forces fought against each other for a moment until the battle was interrupted by another arrow. The forces there was a huge explosion that blew everyone back about ten feet.

"The dead miko finally decides to show herself." Kagome said as she stood.

"I see you've switched sides." Kikyo replied as she emerged from the forest.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked "Willing to repeat that?" she had quickly become confused.

"Ohh, have I confused the little brat already." Kikyo taunted

'digging her own grave.' Kiori thought shaking her head but smiling 'finally that bitch dies'

"Who do you think your calling a brat, Claypot." Kagome called, peeved at the dead whore. Kagome flexed her claws preparing to attack. Kagome tensed about to jump at the miko. "Kagome, Kiori, get back here now. You touch Kikyo and you will both pay dearly." Both girls heard it echoing in their heads.

Kiori and Kagome both growled. "When is he gonna let you kill her. He keeps talking about how much he hates her." Kiori jumped into the air and began to fly towards Naraku's castle.

Kagome gave Kikyo the darkest look she could muster. Lets just say if looks could kill, they wouldn't have to worry about losing Inuyasha to the depths of hell anymore, or Kikyo's next hundred reincarnations. "I will be the one to kill you Kikyo, just wait." Kagome straightened and took of in a similar manner as Kiori.

"Well that was an interesting encounter." Miroku said after a long moment of silence. The others just nodded. Sango gained a confused look on her face "Why didn't she kill her?" She mumbled though everyone heard her. "Explain Tajiya." Sesshoumaru demanded Sesshoumaru coldly.

Miroku glared at him but Sango simply ignored the demon lord, which thoroughly pissed him off. "It looks like the main change he made to Kagome's personality is he gave her the ability to hate. She has more reason to hate Kikyo than anybody else, besides Inuyasha, and she could never bring herself no matter what condition she was in to hate Inuyasha." Sango told them all thoughtfully.

"She must be destroyed." Kikyo said, speaking for the first time, the group had forgot she was there. "What do you want?" Shippou asked in a tone that put Sesshoumaru's to shame. "I would like to join your group to destroy Naraku."

Inuyasha faced the group and looked at each one individually. Sango had hold of the hirikotsu and had a look that promised death in her eyes, Miroku was pretty much the same only he was fiddling with the beads covering his Kazaana,

Kilala was growling her hackles raised high, Shippou's eyes actually flashed red (a/n not like Inuyasha's but like Seshoumaru's when he turns into a dog.), Sesshoumaru even gave him the don't-you-dare look, Jaken looked disgusted, Rin was to busy glaring at Kikyo from behind Sesshoumaru's pant-leg to notice Inuyasha.

Inuyasha finally turned back to Kikyo "Well its unanimous," he said Everyone except for Rin prepared to kill him there, screw friendship. Inuyasha turned to face the direction Kagome and Kiori had taken off "Goodbye Kikyo"he said as he began walking away

Everyone except Sesshoumaru and Rin anime sweatdropped but caught themselves before they fell and just stared on in wonder. Sesshoumaru just sheathed the tokijin and followed after his brother, Rin skipping along behind him. The others snapped out of it after a moment and scrambled to catch up with the inu's.

Kikyo just stood and glared at each of them as they passed, Sango paused turned to face Kikyo brought up her right hand and flipped her off.

She then ran to catch up with the others. Smiling so much the others wondered what she had killed.

-----------------------------------------

The BO - A large staff (about 2 M) used as a self defense weapon by the common people, who were not allowed to carry weapons.

The Yumi - The Japanese bow was the main battlefield weapon for the bushi until the 1530's. A typical Japanese bow is 2.3m length, made of bamboo with a string of silk and pine resin. An arrow is made of bamboo and bird feather. Bamboo is the best material for bow in the plant kingdom. Though inferior to modern composite archery bow in penetration and accuracy, it was a deadly weapon, too. Until the musket was brought from Europe in 17th century, the bow was most respected by bushi.

I know it's not the best writing in the world. Oh and I know I said no flames but I changed my mind. I like fire. Yes I'm a pyro maniac. Well R&R pleeeeeease. TT I beg of you.

Kikyo: not the best best writing in the world. Ha that's an understatment.

Sato: Did I ask for your opinion bitch

Nagi: Don't call her that she's one of my favorite characters

Kikyo: How sad your own little bitch doesn't stand up for you

Nagi hands Sato a ;ahem; large mallet

Sato: Die bitch

Audience see's Sato chasing Kikyo on and off the screen while swinging a mallet bigger than her

Nagi: See ya next time. Ja ne

Kikyo runs into Nagi and knocks her down Sato keeps laughing maniacally

Sato: and ideas on how to torture Kikyo would be appreciated

continues to chase Kikyo


	5. ch5 Romance is confusing

Sorry for the wait. I was suffering from writers block then, I had to go to my dad's. My dad took me to my uncles wedding, so I couldn't get anything written, and I have semester tests coming up. I'm sorry to those of you who care.

Review/s

Abnormally cool: thanks for the suggestions, part of that, is in this chappie, I think, either this or next chapter. I'll save the rest of that for future reference. Thanks again.

Sato: Well, I don't have anything to say. Do you?

looks to Nagi

Nagi: You the queen of sarcasm have nothing to say.

Sato: I'll have you know you've been worse than me about this

Nagi: …Umm…

Sato: Thought so. sighs On with the story then.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or anyone else, except for Kiori. I own her, her soul her emotions, her personality…Ok I'm over doing it now.

**Doggie language**

"Some one speaking"

'Some one thinking'

(Me running my mouth)

What I do for You 

Enter Kouga

Kiori landed quietly in the courtyard, Kagome moments later. They began to walk towards the Naraku's manor. Kane (a/n the guy Kio was talking to earlier) and Kohaku had been training until they noticed their arrival. Both inched as far away from Kagome and Kio as humanly possible. Both had such dark expressions on their faces, the devil would have run in fear.

They were headed to Naraku's chambers now. "Kohaku?" Kane said shortly after the girls had passed. "Yes, Kane." Kohaku responded. "Go get Kagura and the others, then come to the infirmary." They all met a few minutes later at the designated point.

"What the hell is going on?" Kagura demanded

"Shut up, I'm trying to hear." Kane ordered/told

He then began to relate what was being said in Naraku's main chamber.

Kagome and Kiori rudely stomped up to Naraku's shoji screen door, neither bothering to bow. (a/n he just called them off Kikyo, You'd be pissed to) "Enter." he ordered coldly. They walked in, and Kio roughly slid the shoji screen back into place.

There was silence, but that only lasted for a moment. "Why the hell did you call us off!?!" Kiori shouted seeing as no one else was going to talk anytime soon.

Naraku glared up at Kiori (a/n he is sitting on a pillow type thing). "Watch your tongue. Slave." He said coldly.

Kiori herself seemed to turn to ice, she was cold and rigid, and she looked ready to kill. Kagome knew she wouldn't survive a fight against Naraku, or they would have revolted a long time ago.

"Kagome looked over to Naraku, "Why?" Kagome asked. "You've said again and again that she's a bitch, a whore, so on and so forth, you hate her, why won't you let us kill her?"

Naraku looked to her "She has not finished her purpose yet." He turned away as if that was enough. Kagome wasn't near satisfied with that answer, but she noticed Kiori's sent changing slightly.

"Are we dismissed, Master." She asked darkly. "Leave me." Kagome nodded and lightly pulled Kiori out of the room. As they walked out Kagome slammed the shoji in place and stalked off with Kiori in tow.

Kagome searched for the others' scents. She found them and followed them to the infirmary. As she entered everyone noticed the change in the full inu demon. "Kio…" Kohaku started to say but Kiori cut him off with a growl.

Kagome looked to Kane, who was also a full Inu demon. He nodded to her and she moved aside to give him a clear view of Kiori. "Kiori." He said his voice ringing with authority. Kiori growled in response. He barked then growled.

They continued like that for minute, barking and growling. Kagome finally noticed Kiori's were tinting red.

Kane grabbed her arm and led her out into the woods. Kagome's eyes clouded with confusion, Kohaku noticed and answered the unspoken question, "She was about to turn." "To what?" Kagome asked.

Kohaku looked back up at her, "Her demonic form."

When they entered the woods Kane let go of Kiori. She simply glared at him.

**You could kill them if you change** Kane growled out

**Not my problem** The 'slightly' off Kiori growled

**We'll get our revenge, but you must be patient** Kane barked

**I don't care; I'll kill him now** she yelled, and she was almost over the edge now, just inches away from turning into her dog form. Kane knew that in her current condition none of them would survive.

She already had lost control and was being driven by instinct now. She had only come with him because she recognized his scent, and the only male, besides Kohaku, in their group; her demon instincts recognized him as the alpha male.

He didn't know what had sent her over the edge; she'd been extremely temperamental the last few days. She'd also been having dreams that know one could wake her from. He believed that it was because her memories were awakening, but that still didn't explain why she was turning now.

Her eyes were almost solid crimson. He didn't have time to try to coax her down. Suddenly she brought out her claws and attacked, he shifted his footing to dodge her. She attacked two more times, he dodged the first, and the second time he moved aside and in one fluid movement he caught both her hands and pinned them to a tree, being held by one of his. Kiori struggled in his grasp. But immediately stopped when she felt his lips on hers.

She just stood there for a moment and finally let her eyes drift closed. Kane still held her to the tree, he knew she would kill him when she awoke, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Then to his complete shock, he felt her kiss him back.

He let go of her wrists, and dropped his hands down to her waist. He gently pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

Kiori lifted her hand to the side of his face. She held him there as she pushed up, and kissed him again.

Inuyasha stood glaring at a fuming wolf demon. Kouga stood there, his arms and legs wrapped in bandages.

"How the hell could you let _my_ woman be captured, you stupid dog." Kouga yelled.

OK at this point Sesshoumaru was peeved. This wolf barges in like he own the stars, the sky and the dirt we _lowly_ demons walked on.

------------------------------$ A little while ago$-----------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, who had been leading the group suddenly stopped in mid step. Inuyasha began to growl and Sesshoumaru just got a sour look. "What's wrong?" Sango asked tensing in preparation for a battle.

"Kouga" Inuyasha growled. Said demon dropped from an overhanging cliff above them. He dropped about five feet from Inuyasha.

He wasted no time in attacking the hanyou.

Miroku shook his head at the demon's stupidity, as Inuyasha simply moved aside. He kept on attacking until Inuyasha finally punched him in the stomach, and Kouga flew back about six feet. Miroku looked over at Sango and noticed her sweat drop.

"Houshi-sama, Is it just me or does he get dumber every time we see him." Miroku raised a brow. Not sure what the tajiya was talking about. Sango didn't notice though, she was watching Inuyasha and Kouga. Miroku followed her gaze and face faulted. He just now realized how hurt Kouga was.

$Present time$

"Mind your place, lowlife." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Kouga snorted, "Watch yours mutt. I am prince of the brown wolf tribe."

Sesshoumaru gave him a dull look

"And I am the lord of the western lands. And I know very well who you are, your brother has worked for our family since before Inuyasha was born."

Kouga snorted again in disbelief, he began to say some thing when Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat. "You are by far one of the most disgusting wolf I have ever met." Kouga began to wriggle out of Sesshoumaru's grasp.

The dog lord simply tightened his grip. "You have already asked a demon to be your mate. Even so you still continue to claim the miko as yours."

"I'm not mated and I never have asked any demon." Kouga choked out, which made Sesshoumaru realize he wasn't squeezing tight enough.

"Apparently, your skull isn't as thick as I initially thought. One knock on the head and you forget every thing she did for you." Sesshoumaru loosened his grasp on the wolf, only enough for him to breathe. Kouga still managed to ask a question.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked, confused but now he truly wanted to know.

Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust, "The same one who heals your wounds, and stays by your side no matter how many times you've hurt her."

At this point he wasn't just venting out his feelings against Kouga. It was about his brother as well. Both were idiots.

"Ayame." Kouga said after a moment, realization dawning on him. (A/n About time, huh) Sesshoumaru knew very well how Ayame felt. After the war he had kept a pretty good check on his generals.

He had spoken to Ayame on a number of occasions. Kouga had been injured in the last battle of the war; he had forgotten his developed feelings for Ayame. He had even forgotten asking her to be his mate.

Sesshoumaru could sense Inuyasha quieting the others and consoling Rin who had never seen him go after another demon. He had kept her as for away from the battles as he could.

"Kouga's an not the smartest person, and the only way we can get him to understand that he's hurt miss Ayame's feelings is by forcing it into him. Fluffy-sama,"

Sesshoumaru swore he would kill the little hanyou "is only doing this so Kouga will listen." Inuyasha told the little girl, being careful not to offend her sense of right and wrong. Rin was very picky about that.

Sesshoumaru finally released Kouga who just sat there stupidly. When he finally gained enough bearing he stood up. "Kouga why don't you sit down and we'll explain how we lost Kagome." Miroku said, obviously not choosing his words carefully, but the wolf was still slightly dazed so Miroku took advantage of it.

Miroku led Kouga to a clearing and sat him down and related how they heard Kagome's scream and found her with Naraku. The second he started speaking he had Kouga's attention. "Now Kouga why don't you tell us what happened to you." Sango said Kouga nodded and began his story.

A couple of days ago

Kouga sensed something coming. He looked to the sky and scented the air. It only took him a moment to catch the scents. Two Inu demons and some of Naraku's incarnation, he scented the air again. Yes it was Kagura. But the two inu's were also female. He shook it off and tensed for battle.

Moment's later Kagura's feather came into view. One of the Inu's dropped down a few yards from him, this one smelt similar to Inuyasha but was a full demon, then a half-demon inu dropped down next to her, Kagura followed suit. He examined the demons carefully.

The hanyou looked familiar, then it clicked and he tested her scent again. Yes it was Kagome. But she was a hanyou. What had that stupid mutt done to his women? But then why would she be with Kagura and this other demon. It just didn't make sense. "It's been along time Kouga." Kagura said. "Not long enough." Kouga growled.

"Now that's rude." Kagura said with a smirk. "I think it's time to teach the wolf some manners. Don't you think girls?" She asked looking over at the girls who were already flexing their claws. The rest of Kouga's pack had caught Kagura's scent and were now crowded behind their leader.

"Oh how rude of us, I really must introduce you to my new little friends." Kagura gestured with her fan towards Kiori and Kagome and introduced them. Pointing each out individually. "Pleasure." Kiori spoke up. "Can we start the party now." Kagome asked exasperated.

"Not quite." Kagura said and she raised her fan. The wolves took this as a challenge and began to prepare to attack. "Now we can start," Kiori said. And she launched slicing at demons left and right. Kagome a little ways off doing the same. Kagura stood in the background watching the girls' progress she smiled in satisfaction.

They had both been well trained. Kouga's wolves didn't stand a chance. That is until Ayame showed up, and she brought a few friends willing to help. She came with two white wolves, the strongest type of wolf demon. The Inu's were quickly fought off.

When they fled the white wolves explained that the full inu was princess of the western lands. They had been leaving from the place where they were supposed to meet. The meeting had been planned months ago.

There was no reason for her not to be there. She had been dealing with a lot of the formal work that the lord should have attended to, though nobody minded. Kiori was a good politician and knew what she was doing.

As they entered the area near Kouga's tribe they caught scent of blood, and the princess. They quickly rushed to the scene thinking the princess was harmed. They were all very protective of the children of the western lands.

Their father was a favorite to the higher-ranking wolves. The rest hated him and he hated them. His children were no different. Another demon walked near them and scented and her face blanched. Before she could run the older demons asked her what tribe lived in this area.

"Kouga." She answered her voice trembling. "The brown wolf tribe." They nodded and she took off, they quickly followed. It wasn't exactly what they had expected to see. Kiori was attacking and beating the crap out of the wolves with another black inu hanyou.

Back to the gumi

Kouga looked up at the others when he finished his tale. "If she's the princess of the western lands and you the lord how in the seven hells are you related."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "She is my sister." He answered, "And I would like to point out that this means Inuyasha the prince of the western lands therefore you had best learn to keep your mouth shut." Kouga grimaced.

Then he sighed "Things have gotten a lot worse huh." He said. All of them looked at each other gravely. "In the morning, return to the wolf leaders. We will all meet at the base of the mountain range to the north." Sesshoumaru said and Kouga simply nodded.

Every one settled down for the night knowing that tomorrow was going to be interesting. They were going to meet the leading race of wolves. Oh yes this adventure just kept throwing them more twist.

Again I'm sorry for the long update. This is the chapter repost. The first time I updated I was in a rush and it was absolutely awful. No Kikyo torturing. Now anyway. I need ideas.

Stay tuned for next chapter

Ja Ne


	6. ch6 Another Savior

Hi peoples nice to talk to ya again.

Well my thank yous go to:

Black spell

&

Jessica

Thank you both for the support

And sorry for all the mistakes last chapter. I gotta go back and fix at least some of those. Again I'm sorry I had to stop right there or I wouldn't be able to update before I left. I promise this chapter will be better.

Happy holidays

Sato: Thank you all for being here today

Nagi: sigh

Sato:I am sure you would all like to read on but first…

Nagi: Cut the crap

Sato: If you insist, mumblebitch mumble

Nagi: Hey watch it whore

Sato: Nagi you fool you really shouldn't piss off the writer

Nagi: scoffs and just what the hell are you gonna do

Sato: Hehe this

Well on with the story

Summery:

Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo, runs off and is captured by Naraku. What are Naraku's plans for our little miko from the future? How will Inuyasha and gang handle the change? Read and find out.

* * *

What I do for you

Another Savior

It had been three days since she had lost control, and it still scared the hell out of Kiori. Not only that but her dreams were getting more and more vivid and realistic. After Kane had calmed her down, he had explained to her what happened.

Well most of it. He had originally left out the part where he kissed her. He had been thinking that she would hate him for it. Damn he could be such a fool sometimes. She finally realized how obvious she had been over the past months.

She was hopeless and she knew it, love just wasn't one of the things she understood. But it also became obvious that he was just as bad. They were now more at ease with each other.

The others still tried to pry what had happened out of the both of them. They had agreed that none of them needed to know. The fewer the better. For now at least.

Everyone was currently in the mountains. Including her.

She was absolutely freezing. Apparently the dog demons had gained a few more allies. The wolf demon she and Kagome had stomped, and the group that had fought them off. Kiori was wearing her armor but had a thick Kimono covering it, but not to thick to slow her movements.

Her hair was in a loose ponytail in hopes it would shield her neck from the snow and wind. Kio scanned her group of friends. Kagome was wrapped up the same way she was, Kagura had opted for a coat. It was a dark shade of green. She then shifted her gaze to the younger pair of the group.

Kohaku also had a coat on the same shade of green as his armor. Kanna simply had a thicker winter kimono. Her mirror resting against her chest. She then glanced to her back where she knew Kane was sitting out of sight.

She spotted movement and knew he was hiding in a tree, on a branch about a third of the way up. She didn't have clue what precautions he had purchased against the cold. Kiori had been going through her things just before Naraku had told them where they were going.

She had found a very full purse. When they had been told, they had all gone to the nearest village to purchase something warm, since none of them possessed anything more than their summer kimono and some had their armor. Most of them were demons but even they couldn't take this cold for very long.

What was going through the heads of the Inu-gumi taking a group with two adult humans, and then a human child that could easily freeze to death? Kiori mentally berated herself; she was getting more and more sympathetic every day.

She wasn't supposed to be worrying about a ward of the enemy. She was beginning to hate herself more and more every night for the killings of the day. She also noticed Kagome's discomfort at killing innocents at Naraku's whim. She shook it off and took one more look around.

Kiori, now satisfied with her friends' well being, checked the distance of the enemy. She nodded to the others who had sensed her movement when she shifted to catch the scent. Kagome pulled her yumi to firing position and knelt down so she could tag at least one of them before they got to them.

Kanna had readied her mirror, and Kagura did the same with her fan. Kohaku drew his chained scythe and Kiori, her diato.

Everyone tensed in preparation. After a moment of silence they saw a figure coming over the hill ahead of them. They saw the wolf, Kagura had identified as Ayame. She spotted them and Kagome fired her arrow just as the wolf signaled to the others that some one was up ahead.

None of them could tell the severity of the wound from the distance but they knew Kagome had hit her target.

Kouga was next and stopped beside Ayame. Kagome quickly put away her yumi in time to pull her katana and block the attack of another wolf. Kiori soon had to do the same.

"Dance of the dragon." Kagura called as she threw an attack at Sesshoumaru. Kohaku used his weapon against Inuyasha as said hanyou went after Kagura.

Finally Kouga joined the fight and Kanna promptly began to draw his soul into her mirror. She was stopped by a royally pissed off Ayame who wasted no time in knocking her out. She then moved to help Kouga up off the ground. The fighting went on like that for another few hours.

All fighting ceased however when another wolf demon appeared. This one female and very powerful. She was a white wolf, the highest ranking. 'What is this, a fucking infestation?' Kagome thought.

She was tired, hungry and cold and did not want any more crap to deal with. The hero's however were slightly relieved and yet slightly fearful at the aura of power around the demoness.

After a few hours traveling the gumi arrived at a …ahem…rich village. There wasn't a single house our building there that was not highly decorated. (a/n use your imaginations people.)

Sango, Rin, and Shippou stared in wonder, with Miroku watching them in amusement. He had see richer villages and towns before and the two Inu's he knew had seen far more impressive things considering who they were.

He wondered how long it would be until they finally defeated Naraku. His time was beginning to run short. Inuyasha had noticed quickly, he still thought about Kagome near constantly, but he still cared for his friends and no way in seven hells was he going to let something else happen.

He had addressed the problem the night before. They had left to where even Sesshoumaru couldn't hear them. "How much longer?" Inuyasha had asked. Miroku had sighed then said "Not long enough."

"We will find Naraku and kill him in time Miroku, I swear it." Inuyasha had responded. At that moment Miroku had realized how much Inuyasha had matured and how much he cared.

Miroku had nodded and they spoke about other things both hoping to help reassure the other, and themselves that everything would turn out alright in the end. (A/N no their not gay they're both just really worried and they're best friends. Who do you go to when you need reassurance. Don't answer that.)

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha 'He really has changed.' He thought, just as they arrived at a large inn. When they entered the bookkeeper glanced up at them and went back to work. "The likes of you cannot afford our services."

Sango was pissed, "who the…" she was cut of by Inuyasha nudging her to be quiet. Sesshoumaru had just walked in so the bookkeeper had not seen him. "Oh I believe we can." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

The bookkeeper had not seen Sesshoumaru but had however seen Inuyasha. "We do not serve filthy demons." He said without looking up. "This place reeks of cat demon so you obviously serve demons, quite frequently actually. And lastly we are far from 'filthy'" The keeper finally looked up.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" "I 'think' that I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands." The keeper snorted in disbelief, just then a young girl entered she spotted and walked over to them.

The girl was a gray wolf, when she reached them she bowed, "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha." She said bowing to them each individually. Both bowed in return. "How may I be of service?" She asked.

Miroku perked up at this and prepared himself for his little speech. This did not go unnoticed by Sango who gave him a withering glare. 'Perfect' he thought. "Well… You could do me the honor of bearing my child." He said to the sixteen year old demoness.

The demon stared at him in disbelief, frozen in shock. So unlike Sango, who wasted no time in coming up behind him and beating the shit out of him.

"First," Sesshoumaru said "You could please let the monk live and ignore him the rest of our stay." The girl gave a snort but nodded. "Next, would you please get us two rooms. Since your bookkeeper refuses to acknowledge our claims a s the lord and prince of the western lands."

The wolf who had been glaring at Miroku the whole time looked up at the last statement, then turned to face the bookkeeper who withered under her gaze.

She turned back to them and bowed once more. "It would be my pleasure, milords." She said but screamed as she felt a hand rubbing her but. This time she wasn't to shocked to move, together she and Sango made sure the monk would have no trouble sleeping tonight and sent him to bed early if you understand the meaning.

It's amazing how well a 'few' well placed hits with claws, fists, a hirikotsu, a book, and a vase can put you to sleep. Just truly amazing. They wanted to make sure Miroku wasn't going to sneak up on them again.

The demon introduced herself as Niobi and at Shippou's inquiry she stated that she didn't know Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha personally but she knew who they are and what they look like.

She then led them all to the rooms, Inuyasha being forced to carry Miroku's unconscious form. Sango, Rin, Shippou, and Kilala all shared a room, and the rest of the boys took the other.

Sesshoumaru had ordered Jaken to stay with Ah and Un outside of the village. Rin had been delighted that Jaken had to stay with the two-headed dragon and not her. She loved the dragon but she didn't want to be left behind again.

The next morning the group was on the move again and met up with Kouga, Ayame, and the group of older wolves, who informed them that their leader was on the way, at the foot of a mountain.

Ayame gave Rin and Shippou both small fur coats to keep them warm going up the mountain. She asked if Miroku and Sango needed a coat or maybe a cloak. Miroku declined both offers but Sango accepted a thick cloak with fur trim knowing that she didn't have the monk's immunity to the elements.

They finally set off up the mountain. "Is that going to be enough for them?" Sango asked Ayame glancing worriedly at the children who were riding Ah and Un. "Yes, I'm sure." Ayame had answered.

"You know how Inuyasha's fire rat haori is invulnerable to fire." Ayame asked/stated knowing that Sango still wasn't sure. When Sango nodded Ayame continued, "Well that's made from the hide and fur of two snow cats.

Kinda like your Kilala (a/n I might end up switching back and forth between Kilala and Kirara cause I loose track but you know what I mean.) only they use ice and snow rather than fire, and they can't be hurt by those elements." she stated, Sango nodded in understanding.

Ayame smiled at her and Sango couldn't help but do the same. "Sango," Ayame said "I'm gonna go look ahead, later." Ayame waved and Sango nodded and waved back,

Ayame then went up to the others and told them and she was off. Ayame got to an over hang and looked off into the distance since the others couldn't see. She turned to them and began to tell them something and she went down. They got the message.

It took Sango a moment to realize Ayame had been shot with an arrow. Kouga rushed to Ayame's side Sango turned to the children, "Stay with Ah and Un, under no circumstances are you to leave them until one of us comes to get you."

She waited until they nodded and looked to the two-headed dragon. "Take care of them at all cost, am I understood?" Sango again waited until they nodded.

Satisfied she turned and climbed onto Kilala and waited for Miroku to climb on behind her. "Touch me and I'll drop you into a crevice." Sango growled to him.

"I would never dream of doing such a low thing to you in my life my dear Sango." He replied. "Jaken" Sesshoumaru called. "Yes master." The toad answered eagerly "Watch them as if your life depends on it."

Jaken was crest fallen but did indeed value his life so he nodded and followed after Ah and Un.

Everyone set off, leaving Kouga to care for Ayame. As soon as they came up the overhang they spotted Naraku's goons together.

They quickly made their way to the enemy. Surprisingly Naraku had sent all his servants, he obviously didn't want them going up this mountain. They wasted no time with mindless arguing and went straight to the fight scene.

The battle continued for far to long. Everyone just wanted to set up camp and continue all this in the morning. But they knew that wasn't an option.

All of them sensed the great power at the same moment. A woman with white hair and tail, glowing with power, stepped out of the mist and after a moment of silence, again the fighting ensued.

Only now Naraku's team was being forced back. Things continued like that for awhile until they wee all backed up to the edge of the crevice. They had nowhere else to go.

All retained their fighting stance prepared to fight to their own death. Hell that would get them out of Naraku's grasp, not that they wouldn't prefer to live.

"KIO…" They all heard some one cry out. Everything went deathly quiet in the clearing.

All that could be heard was the gasp of a wounded demoness and the clang of a sword hitting the stone of the mountain.

* * *

Go me. I made a cliff hanger. Sorry about that by the way. I hate those to.

You know if I was a reader and I got to this chapter I would probably kill the authress. Yep yep.

This was supposed to be the chapter where Kio got her memory back, but I thought this would be a better way to do it. I kept adding more crap till it wouldn't work. I still could have written it here but that would be too much for you all to read.

Happy holidays by the way.

Nagi: can you let me down now

Sato: Oh, Yeah sure

snaps fingers and Nagi falls from the ceiling

Sato: How shall we kill Kikyo today, hmm Oh I know pulls out dolls

Nagi: Mwahahaha. Here ya go needles, a lighter, lighter fluid, forks, knives, tooth picks.

Sato: Thank you. Call her in please

Nagi: Hehehe Ohhhhh, Kikyo

Sato: Oh so many choices what do I start with.

Nagi: needles

Sato: Ok then

**shuts curtain**

Kikyo: What the hell are you doing?

Why does that doll look like me?

Is that a piece of my hair?

What are you gonna do with those needles?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nagi: People please ignore the screams behind me

Kikyo: TOOTHPICKS? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nagi: I said ignore them. Well folks we need a bit of help. Sato is in need of a beta read.

(Background)

(Kikyo: NO NOT THE FORKS!!! NOT THE FORKS!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Nagi: We have one beta read but we all agree we need more help.

(Kikyo: OH KAMI, KNIVES!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!)

Nagi: If you would like to volunteer please leave a review stating such or e-mail Sato at thank you folks preferably e-mail. Make sure to leave your own e-mail address.

Sato: Nagi, You want to do the honors holds up lighter and fluid

Remember to contact Sato. Nagi is an alter ego kinda thing.

Now hit the little purple button at the corner

Thankies

Ja ne


	7. ch7 Lost and found

Ok I'm back

Today I'm gonna cut most of the crap and get to the fic

A lot faster. Kay. Thought you'd all like that.

Alrighty then

Review Responses:

Summary:

Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo, runs off and is captured by Naraku. What are Naraku's plans for our little miko from the future? How will Inuyasha and gang handle the change? Read and find out.

_Dream_

"Someone talking"

'Someone thinking'

(Me most likely being a pain in the ass)

* * *

What I Do For You

Lost and Found

Kio looked up when she heard Kane call her name. Just in time to see the arrow coming towards her. But not soon enough to dodge. Then, it was there. Lodged into her chest. She gasped as she felt it pierce her flesh.

She felt her fingers loosen their grip on her katana. Then it slip out of her grasp. She felt as if everything was happening in slow motion, and she had no control over anything. She felt the force of the arrow push her over the cliffs edge.

Then she was falling. Kagome and Kagura had rushed to the side and reach down to late to help her.

She just kept falling and then there was oblivion.

"KIO…" They all heard Kane scream.

Kagome felt her heart freeze in fear.

She heard Kiori gasp and turned to face her.

She heard the katana hitting the ground.

Shortly after her own as well as her friends' weapons did the same.

Kio was no longer on the edge of the ravine; she wasn't even on the ground. And there lodged into her chest was an arrow, glowing slightly with miko. Kio was falling down into the canyon, Kagome and Kagura both rushed to the edge hoping to get there in time though it was hopeless.

Kanna had awoken from her place in Kohaku's arms (A/N she had been knocked out remember. He wasn't gonna leave her.) in time to hear Kane's cry. She had seen the arrow but more importantly who shot it.

Kagome stood from her spot on the ground. She had collapsed when she realized that Kio was beyond reach. She turned back towards the battle sight, her eyes were glowing blue as she searched for the one who had shot her best friend.

"Kagome," Kanna called weakly "There." She said pointing to where she had seen the shooter. Nothing was going to save her know. Nothing could stop Kagome. Kagome jumped to where Kanna had indicated and followed the tracks left behind.

She quickly found her prey. As soon as she was in sight Kagome pulled her yumi. "Kikyo" she called. The dead miko turned to face her. Kagome's eyes glowed brighter than ever before.

"DIE" that one word could be heard echoing throughout the mountains.

This time Kagome didn't hold back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Lady Izayoi! Lady Izayoi!" A little girl called._

_Izayoi turned to the child, "Yes, dear."_

"_Can I play with Yasha-chan. Please?"_

_Izayoi laughed "Of course dear."_

"_Yay!" she cheered. "He's out back." Izayoi told her._

_The little girl took off running. "Thank you!" she called over her shoulder._

_Izayoi merely waved back to her._

_When the little girl reached the side of the cottage she slowing and began to crawl towards her destination. When she finally got around to the back she spotted her prey and prepared to pounce. She froze when she saw the other boys crowding around him. _

'_Are those Yasha-chan's friends?' She waited for one of them to speak. "What right does a half-breed like you have to play with things like this." One of them said holding up a red ball. _

_The little girl gasped. "Hey Toru. He probably stole anyway." The hidden child fumed 'Lady Izayoi gave that to Yasha-chan last time I was here.' She thought. The boys continued to jeer at the small hanyou. _

_The girl had had enough, she climbed out of the bushes and walked over to them. She stood beside the hanyou, "Leave him alone." "Ooh the half-breed has a girl on his side." The oldest of the boys, Toru, jeered. _

"_What are you his girlfriend?" Another called. The little girl heard the boy beside her start to growl. "No, Stupid" she said earning a gasp from the offending boys, "He's my brother." She finished. "So you're a hanyou to?" one of them asked rudely. _

_At this the girl got an idea. She didn't believe in lying so she wouldn't lie to them. "Nope," she said and she rolled out her long furry tail. She smiled devilishly "I'm a demon, full-blooded." She said, her fangs shimmering in the light._

_The boys grew wide-eyed. Toru dropped the ball he had been holding, they all turned tail and ran. She looked to the hanyou and both of them burst into laughter. "Thanks Kio-chan" she kept giggling, "No problem yasha" _

_Izayoi came around the house after hearing the boys scream. "What did you two do this time?" Izayoi asked shaking her head Inuyasha and Kiori looked at each other again and burst into another peal of laughter. This time even Izayoi couldn't help but laugh right along with them._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Kiori stood in the shadows watching the group of demons pass by. Luckily her scent was masked very well so none of them would notice her presence. Once they passed she jumped up to the cliff above and moved to base camp._

"_Inuyasha, Kouga." Kiori called when she arrived at camp. Inuyasha popped his head out of one of the tents. He waved her over. When she entered the tent Kouga and Inuyasha moved to the lone table in the center, a map was pinned down to the surface._

_Kio walked to it and pointed to the place where she had just been. "There in Chiguro pass, at least half the army." The two demons nodded gravely. "Where to?" Inuyasha asked "The capital." Kio responded. _

"_Then they'll be headed there, I suppose." Kouga thought out loud. Kiori's expression became thoughtful, "No, I don't think so." The two boys looked up at her waiting for her to continue. "They're not very intelligent but they're not plain stupid. They'll know we would have the advantage. It's also the most obvious route." _

_They both nodded in understanding. "There." Inuyasha said pointing. "Another pass, not as safe as that one but more like their home terrain." Again everyone nodded. "Hakaku" Kouga called. _

_The demon appeared immediately. Kouga took a sheet Kiori had been writing on and handed it to Hakaku. "Take this to Sesshouamru, get it there as fast as possible. Understood?" Kouga said. _

_Hakaku bowed "Yes sir." He turned and left and Kouga followed suit. "I'll have everyone prepare to leave." He called back. They nodded and let him do as he wished. _

"_This is gonna be hell." Kiori stated, "I'm not sure 'hell' quite covers it, Kio, I really don't know." Inuyasha responded with a sigh._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Kio woke to the sound of shuffling feet. She groaned as she tried to sit up. Her chest was burning; she reached up and felt the bandages covering a small wound that went all the way through her right lung.

'What the hell happened?' She silently wondered. Then it all came back to her in a flash. She remembered Naraku kidnapping her, swiping her memory, forcing her to work for him, and finally the arrow.

Then something hit her, she remembered. She felt like jumping up and down with joy. Her wound obviously deemed that impossible. Her heart sunk, 'Oh god, what have I done? How can Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ever forgive me." She grimaced as she thought about the group of wolves. 'I'm dead for that when I get back.'

She felt the wound again, more gently this time. "I see you're awake." The voice of a man echoed through the corridor. Kio finally realized she was in cave. But at the moment the owner of the voice was more concern to her.

She looked towards the entrance as the mat was pulled to the side. There stood a wolf demon. Kiori wondered what the hell the wolf demon was doing in a cave. But that wasn't exactly her business was it.

"Yes, but who are you?" Kiori answered/asked. She heard him chuckle. "What, don't recognize me?" he asked and moved closer to the fire, and Kiori got her first glance at the wolf.

Well technically it wasn't her first glance. Her eyes widened at the sight. "Yuki?" she said astonished "Is that really you?" she asked. "In the flesh. Surprisingly." He said his tone slightly jovial.

"Oh god, It's really you. What in the name of kami-sama are you doing down here?" she asked. "Oh nothing much. Got my but kicked by your lovely mother and thrown down here. As I said nothing much."

Kio gave him a long look, took a deep breath and then "WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO!?!?" She shouted. Yuki stood there massaging his ears trying to work out the ringing. "There's nothing to worry about I'm fine."

Kio sighed. "How long have you been down here?" "A week or so." She sighed again. "Hey it's not like I've been lonely, or anything." Kio looked up, "Oh?" "Mai" he answered.

"Yes?" Another voice called. A coyote demoness walked in. Yuki stood, "Mai, this is Kio." He said motioning to Kio. "An honor to meet you." She said bowing "Kio, meet Mai." Kio nodded her head, "The pleasure's all mine."

"Kio is one of the demons I taught when they were children." He told Mai "She is Sesshoumaru-sama's younger sister." Mai's eyes widened slightly "You must have an interesting lifestyle, huh?" Mai stated. Kio laughed, "I suppose it does."

There was a roar from outside. Yuki sighed, rolled his eyes, "Again, do these things never up?" he asked to no one. "Well I'll deal with them," he said motioning to the door "While you to get to know each other." He waved and left the room.

"What exactly is that?" Kio asked. Mai sighed in return (a/n they sigh a lot don't they) "mole demons" "I take it you get a lot of visits then?" "Yes, I had been trapped down here a while before Yuki came. I had refused to be Shiro's woman."

"Who's Shiro?" The leader of the mountain mole demons." "Aren't the first sons usually left leadership? Shiro means fourth son. Out of curiosity what happened to the other three?" Kio asked, slightly fearing the answer. "Can't you venture a guess?" Kio nodded "I have a pretty good idea, actually."

They heard a strangled cry from outside. "Sounds like Yuki's winning, doesn't it?" Kio said more of a statement than a question. Mai had a slightly dreamy look on her face "He always does." Mai said.

Kio looked to the coyote demon. "How do you feel about Yuki, Mai?" Kio asked taking Mai completely off guard. "Umm… Well I…I…" she was extremely flustered. Kio giggled.

"He's not within earshot. And I'm not going to tell him anything." Mai looked up to her. She sighed and tried again, "I…I think I might…I might be in love with him." She said stumbling over her words.

Kio smiled "I think he might feel the same for you." She said. Mai looked up at her "How can you be sure?" Mai asked uncertainly Kio laughed again "I lived with him for nine years along side my brother. He trained me to fight and protect myself; he's like another brother to me. I can read him as well as I can read my own brothers."

Mai glowed with the new hope. "Are you talking about me?" a voice said from the door. Both women jumped. They turned to see Yuki looking at them with a raised brow. "You really should learn to knock as well.

How much of that did you hear, anyway?" "I came in about at some one's like another brother to Kio, she can read him as well as she can read her own brothers." He answered. Kio shrugged "Yes we were talking about you, how'd it go out there?" Yuki shrugged, he walked to the fire and began to stoke it.

When he finished he sighed and looked over to her. "So you gonna tell me what's been going on?" So she told them about being captured. What Naraku had done to her. What he had had her do. About Inuyasha and his friends, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kane, the others fighting for Naraku. Everything. Absolutely everything. Even her feelings for Kane.

By the time she was finished it was late into the night. Not that Kio could tell. She just knew she was tired. Mai yawned after the moment of silence that had followed Kio's story.

"Well, then we all need some sleep. Come on Yuki lets let the girl get some shut eye shall we." Yuki seemed about to object but Mai interrupted him. "Questions in the morning." She said forcing Yuki to stand and she began to push him out the door.

As they were leaving Kio shot an appreciative look to Mai, who simply nodded to her and continued out. Kio turned slowly on her back and promptly fell back to sleep.

The next morning Kio was the second one to wake up. Mai was already bustling around the cave. When she woke Kio noticed with satisfaction her wound was nearly completely healed. "Hi there" Mai greeted her. She placed some food in front of Kio and sat down across from her.

"So to begin answering questions. Yuki and I have stayed down here because every time we try to leave all of Shiro's 'servants' gather around the only way out. We can take care of quite a few of them at once, but not all of them." Kio nodded in understanding.

"Umm…well don't know about you but that's about the only question I can think of that you would ask." Mai said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. Kio laughed "Well tomorrow I should be useful again. So I'll help get us all out of here." Mai sobered up and nodded in agreement.

It was then that Yuki decided to make himself known. "Fine we'll go tomorrow." Mai and Kio both nodded. It was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

Kay people. I know you were probably expecting more to happen, but that's the way the ball rolls. 

Now announcements. PLEASE READ

#1 I finally got my webpage up and running. Not much to it but, Hey it's something. The address is on my profile if you care.

#2 I STILL NEED ANOTHER BETA READ. I have been finished with this chapter for a while but haven't gotten it back from my friend, cause her mom and future step dad decided to go to see his family on short notice. So I'm gonna go on and update without her.

#3 I ONLY HAVE 6 REVIEWS. sniffle I feel so rejected sniffle Please. Is it so much to ask, to hit the purple button on the left side of the screen, and just type. "Hey I like it. Keep going." sniffle or even "I hate it, its horrible." That would hurt my feelings but sniffle At least I'd know somebody cares. sniffle

Nagi: There, there now. It's all right. Every things gonna be okay. looks to readers Look at what you did. Review Dammit. I'll give you cookie if you do.


	8. ch8 The great escape

I'm back

Sato: I got to see Inuyasha 2 last night. I'm so happy. (Keeps cheering in background)

Nagi: I guess I'm dealing with all this junk today

She doesn't own anything except…ahem… Kio, Kane, Yuki, Mai, and Shiro if he matters.

Sato: I STILL NEED A BETA READ. VOLUNTEERS WOULD BE APPRECIETED.

BeccaPatty- Thank you so much for the encouragement. I am honored you felt me worthy of an author alert/favorite story/ and favorite author. You sent in my first _long _review ya know. Yep. I'm glad you agree with me about Kagome being a half demon. And about Kikyo. As for what Naraku's gonna do to Kags. You'll have to wait and read. Sorry but no spoilers. I'm sorry to say Kikyo isn't gone for good. She's out of the way for now though. Dammit that was a spoiler.

Well here's your update Becca enjoy.

Becca:You forgetting some thing

Sato: Oh yeah. Here's your cookie.

* * *

What I do for You  
The Great Escape  
Chapter 8

Kio grimaced as another thorn pierced her skin. It didn't hurt, it was just annoying as hell. "Explain to me how the hell, all this crap," She motioned to the mass of thorns around them "got down here, in the bottom of a ravine." her voice rising at the last phrase. Yuki shrugged "Hell if I know."

They had been in this mess for two hours at least. They were all getting royally pissed. "Probably Shiro, he's got a thing for plants. He's a nut to say it kindly." Mai spoke up. Yuki growled at the thought of the leader of the over gorwn rodents and what he almost did to Mai.

Kio sighed 'And I thought Kane and I were pathetic, these two take the cake.' she thought 'I wonder if he's looking for me.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash ahead of them. They rushed forward and finally got out of the forest of vines. Kio's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me." She said.

"We wish" Yuki and Mai said in unison. Before them was a squirming mass of moles. They were all ready to puke at the sight, not to mention smell. The mole demons were well, giant, slimy, disgusting… moles. Not many other ways to put it.

Yuki drew two Kodachi's and Mai pulled out her Naginata. Kiori rested her hand on her Katana. She'd dropped the other one when she had been shot. It didn't matter though this katana was all she needed. As she held it over her head the moles began to rush them. "Torssiega" she breathed closing her eyes.

After a moment she popped her eyes open and pulled her katana down. "Wind Scar" she shouted. Five blades of light flew from her weapon traveling along the ground obliterating every demon they so much as came near.

'I hadn't realized she had gotten that strong.' Yuki thought as he assessed the damage done. He and Mai gathered their weapons and began slicing through the enemy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&- three days ago -&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stood in Naraku's chambers. He slapped her. She just looked at him both their eyes burning with fury and hatred. "You disobeyed me!" Naraku raged. "That bitch got less than what she deserved." Kagome shouted back.

Naraku slapped her again, this time hard enough to send her to the floor. "And your little partner." He roared, wanting to vent some of his fury on the full dog as well. Kagome spit out a tooth that Naraku had knocked out when he hit her.

"If you weren't such a dumb ass you would know the reason I went after that god damn clay pot is because she shot Kiori. She fell to her death in the ravine." Naraku lifted her up and pinned her to the wall with his hand.

He pressed his body against her and moved his mouth to her ear. "Disobey me again, and you'll lose more than just a tooth when I get a hold of you." He threatened drawing his claw down her side and resting it on her thigh.

Kagome pushed him away in disgust. "Get the hell away from me you sick bastard." She yelled. He allowed himself to be pushed away. She rushed to the door.

Just as she began to pull the shoji away he grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her to where her back was against his chest. "The threat still stands, girl, it always stands." He whispered to her. She jerked away in revulsion and hastily left the room.

The feminine voice again floated from the shoji screen behind Naraku. "You truly are disgusting." Naraku chuckled "Glad to hear you think so. When they get here, she will be sure to kill them, if only out of fear. With your help there is no chance of us losing."

He smirked until the mysterious woman spoke again. "And what makes you think I'm still going to help you. You've lost my most prized." She said. Naraku looked pissed, "Don't tell me you've suddenly decided to care about your own."

"No, I only care because I had my own plans for her." He could practically here her irritation. "Now that she's dead, when you kill Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha no one will be in line for the throne. Now I can't use her to take control, you overgrown ape." her voice becoming vicious.

Naraku finally realized what her plans were. She had originally come and said she was willing to help him. She told him how to get Kiori, with the promise that the girl would be returned to her when he was done.

Never revealing her purpose for helping him kill the dog lord and the prince. The truth was he didn't even know her name. She began to speak again "You're going to die in this coming battle and I'll be in the shadows watching you be blown to bits." She said.

"Then I'll take care of my business by myself. See you in hell Naraku." (a/n foreshadowing)Then she vanished. 'How the hell does she do that. And how does she get past Kiori, Kane, and Kagome's noses.' He lay down on his mat and fell into restless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&- same time (as right above) -&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat at the edge of the pool trying to figure out what to do. Finally she got up and walked to Kagura's room. She knocked on the door. Kagome heard Kagura get up and walk towards the door.

The wind sorceress slowly slid it open and led Kagome in as soon as she could see her face. Kagome walked in only to see Kohaku and Kanna there as well. Kagura moved next to Kagome and spotted the bruise where Naraku had hit her.

Kagura stiffened. "Did he do anything else to you." Kagome shook her "Just smacked me around a little, and threatened to do a lot worse if I ever disobeyed him again." Kagura blinked. "Is that all?" she asked in disbelief.

Kagome looked around one more time and noticed some one was missing. "Where's Kane?" Kagome asked. Kagura sighed but Kohaku answered for her. "Out looking for Kio." He said.

"She is alive." Kanna said. Everyone turned to her. Kanna turned her mirror to face the others. The mirror seemed to shimmer before settling down into a picture of Kio with two other demons.

"She has found new allies." Kanna said softly. The image faded away and revealed Kane. Running through he forest. "Should we find him and tell him?" Kagome asked. "No, he'll find her on his own." Kagura responded without looking at her. Kagome nodded, still unsure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Inu-gumi sat around the fire. Sango finally got sick of the silence. "What the hell, happened back there?" She asked and waited for someone to answer. Yumi the white female leader of the wolves responded

"The dead miko who feeds off the souls of dead women shot princess Kiori, and she fell into the ravine." "Do you think there is a chance that she survived?" Miroku asked. Sumi nodded "I still sense her life force, she is alive and well."

Inuyasha audibly sighed in relief, Sesshoumaru tried to keep up his stoic façade but they could all tell he was less tense after Yumi presented this news. "What are we going to do now?" Shippou asked.

"We're going into the mountains, that's where Naraku is." Inuyasha answered. They all nodded in agreement and the wolves headed out to make their own camp. All of them except Ayame and Kouga who both stayed behind with the Inu-gumi. They quickly went to sleep and headed out in the morning.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&- Back to the fight against the mole demons -&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had wiped out most of the mole demons by the third hour; the problem was they were getting worn down. Kiori felt like screaming in frustration when the largest of the demons moved forward to face them.

"Return my woman." The mole rumbled. "And who the hell do you think you are?" Kiori asked her eyebrow raised. "I am Shiro the leader of the mole demons of the canyon Yotico. (a/n random name)" He rumbled.

As a blob of slime fell from Shiro's body Kiori shivered in revulsion. "You are afraid." Shiro stated. Kiori looked up at him and laughed. "Are you kidding me? Yuki's form is bigger than yours, my fathers definitely was, not to mention my brother."

She laughed again. "I'm just absolutely revolted. Ever hear of a bath?" She taunted slightly. Shiro roared and lunged towards her. Yuki stepped in the way before she could attack "Hey Shito" he called.

"She's right about my true form ya know. I didn't transform before because there was never space for it." He looked around, "But this cavern is plenty big enough." Mai looked confused.

The caves that they had fought the other demons in were pretty damn big. How big was his true form anyway? Her question was answered soon enough. Yuki's eyes turned red and he began to glow.

He grew larger and larger. When the light faded there stood a huge dog towering over the giant mole. "Kio, isn't he a wolf?" Mai asked. Kio winced, "Guess he never got around to that. He's a wolf dog. Half and half."

Kiori was surprised at Mai's reaction. She looked surprised but not at all angry that he hadn't told her or revolted at the fact that that made him a half-breed. "Wow," she said. She looked at Yuki who was having fun tormenting the Shiro leader of the big rodents. "Cool" she said.

Kiori laughed at her reaction. She had been worried about what she would do when she found out. They heard Yuki growl. The sound reverberating off the wall of the cavern, the girls looked to where the wolf dog had Shiro cornered.

Yuki was looking at his paw where they could see a bite mark. "That didn't hurt him did it?" Mai asked. "Nope" Kio answered, "Just ticked him off further. And drastically shortened Shiro's life span."

Kio finished in an all-knowing voice. The demonic Yuki glared at the pathetic mole in front of him. He swiped down at him, thus quickly ending the reign of Shiro the mole demon of Canyon Yotico. Behind where Shiro had been cowering there was a stair case, a really long staircase.

Yuki shrunk down to his human like form. He stretched "You girls ready to go?" he asked. Mai giggled and Kiori nodded. And they were off. As they reached the exit of the canyon Mai got an idea.

"Kio," she said getting her attention. "Take this." Mai took off a pendant she had around her neck and held it out to her. "With this your brothers won't realize you have your memory back." Kiori put it on.

"Why wouldn't she want Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to know she has her memory back?" Yuki asked. "Well according to what she said, Naraku finds out about everything that they do our talk about using that girls mirror." Both Yuki and Kiori nodded in understanding.

When they stepped out they were in a large clearing. The exit hidden by a tree and other plants. They sensed something nearby, all three of them tensed. A figure dropped down out of the trees. "Kio" it called.

Her eyes widened in realization and she ran to him "Kane!" she yelled as she latched onto him, her arms around his neck. Kane picked her up and swung her around a few times. When he set her down he held her close.

"Dammit Kio, you scared the hell outta me." He whispered to her. She looked up and kissed him lightly. She couldn't have cared less that Mai and Yuki were there. "Well they make a cute couple" Mai stated.

"We'll see." Yuki said skeptically. Mai rolled her eyes "Yuki, she's a big girl, she doesn't need protection from everything." Yuki looked at her and smiled. "You're probably right, they'll get enough crap from Sessh and Yasha anyway."

Mai laughed. "Umm, Yuki?" she asked when she calmed down. Kio's radar definitely picked this one up. "He he, umm, Kane," "Yeah" he answered "I think its time to bow out gracefully." She said nervously.

He gave her an odd look. "I'll tell you when we get out of here. Promise." Kane shrugged and he followed her out. Meanwhile Mai asked him a question that had been bugging her since Yuki's transformation.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a wolf dog?" she asked her voice displaying her confusion. Yuki looked surprised "How did you…" "Kio" Before he could yell at said dog demon Mai put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Did you think I would hate you for it?" she asked quietly. Yuki's eyes gained a pained look. Mai moved closer to him. "Not all women are critics you know" she said. Before he could respond she moved forward and pressed her lips to his.

He quickly deepened the kiss. Neither ever wanted to pull away, but had to give way for oxygen. "Mai, I'm sorry." Yuki said still trying to catch his breath. Mai gave him another peck on the lips "Forgiven"

she said and began to walk into the forest, "So where are we off to now?" she asked. Yuki smirked "Well, I get the feeling that their lordships could use a little help." Mai laughed but headed deeper into the mountains. Yuki in tow.

* * *

Well that's it for the chapter but I need some help.

As for the names of my character's

Yuki: Lucky; snow

Mai: coyote

Shiro: fourth son

Yumi: I'll get back to you on that

Does anyone know what Kagome's name means?

Well Ja ne

Remember push the little purple in the left corner. I like Readers, but Reviewers inspire, and encourage me to update faster.


	9. ch9 Return to hel!

Sorry for the …ahem…"long" update.

But Welcome back.

Long is a relative term.

* * *

STILL IN NEED OF A BETA READ. 

Is there really no one reading this that will be my beta read.

I also so still need help with that name.

Dark personality, red eyes, black hair, can kick anyone's ass.

A name in Japanese.

And what the hell does Kagome's name mean?

* * *

Review responses: 

Tigermage You realize you're the first one to criticize me. Congratulations. Here take a cookie.

BeccaPatty Again thank you, your becoming my favorite you know. Especially since you're the only one that's reviewed What I Do For You twice at all, let alone in a row. I hadn't really thought of the full demon form for Kagome before. Thanks for the idea.

* * *

Sato: Should I tell them? 

Nagi: To tell you the truth, I don't know.

Sato: Come on help me out here

Nagi: to tell them or not to tell them. That is the question.

Sato: fine, we'll have to pull her out.

Nagi: If your sure. walks to door in the wall to reveal small room with a girl shoved inside

Sarah: What?

Sato: should we tell them or not?

Sarah: tell them what?

Nagi hits Sarah in the head

Sarah: Oh that.

Nagi: yes that

Sarah: Sure what the hell. You won't kill yourself over when to tell them that way.

Sato: Thank you

Sarah: Can I get back to work now? I've got quizzes to write you know.

Nagi: Go

Sarah: thank you

**NOW FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT**, this story is going to have a sequel. Some of you are going to hate me for the way I plan to end this fic though. I was going to save the news for the end of the fic. But I have no clue when that will be.

* * *

What I do for you

Return to hell

Kiori and Kane took there time getting back to Naraku. The three-hour trip was stretched out to three days. It wasn't until the second day that Kio finally told Kane about her memory returning. 

They had come upon a huge skeleton of a cat. A very big cat "What the hell?" Kane had asked no one "DaiNeko" Kio answered without thinking, and so fast it could have given the other dog demon whiplash.

"Well, that's what they called him anyway," she continued, "I don't know his real name." "Really," Kane said gazing at the demon remains, he then whipped around in surprise, "Wait, how the hell do you know that."

She then realized her slip up, she decided she would rather him flip out now, rather than hate her later for not telling him the truth. She sighed, "Royalty in the western lands are required to know the highlights in the history of our allies."

It only took a second for Kane to catch on. "You remember," he said shocked, but quickly sobered up. "Then you'll want…" he trailed off turning away. Kio put her hand to the side of his face and made him look at her.

"I'll want to help you, and Kagome, Kohaku, Kanna, and Kagura." He didn't even try to hide his confusion. "I've been through to much with you and the others to back out now, I won't leave you all behind." She explained gently.

He held her hand to his face, "Besides heaven nor hell, not even my mother could keep me away from you." He pulled her against his chest. "Your mother?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. Kio nodded.

"So evil, I Naraku himself would run in fear of her wrath." She said matter of factly "Well that's what I think, the council and my sisters all love her." (a/n foreshadowing.) Then her face broke out into a smile.

Kane couldn't help but laugh. He lifted Kio off the ground and swung her around in a circle. "Thanks for the warning." He said laughing, "Oh, it's my brothers you should worry about, mother doesn't give a shit." She finished trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Dance of the Dragon!" shouted Kagura. Kagome skillfully dodged the attack with a series of flips. "Purity arrow!" She called in return. Kagura erected a shield Kagome had set up against such things.

"Wind blades!" Kagura attacked Kagome tried to jump out of the way but slipped and was sliced in the arm by one of Kagura's blades. Kagura called back her winds "Kagome your not concentrating." She said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry Kagura, but I'm worried." Kagome said by way of explanation. Kagura sighed "So am I but you have to get ready for the upcoming battle. If your can't beat your allies attacks how will you beat you enemies."

Kagome groaned and Kagura rolled her eyes at such childishness. "Fine, go get cleaned up" "Thank you" Kagome walked to the hot springs to have her bath. Then went to the dining room to see what Kanna had cooked.

As Kagome began to eat her oden she sensed something coming their way. She stood in silence, the others tensed knowing there had to be one hell of a reason for her to leave her oden unprotected, here.

Kagome went to the wall that separated the castle from the forest. She waited there. As the intruder or intruders came into sight Kagome jumped down to attack. "Oh, I definitely feel loved." A voice said.

Kagome dropped her Katana, "Kiori! Kane!" she shouted. She jumped to hug her friends. "Oh god you scared the hell out of us." She said. Kiori looked to Kane "I'm making saints left and right huh." Kagome gave her a confused look.

Kiori and Kane laughed at her. "Forget it Kagome its nothing to worry about." Kiori said between laughs. Kagome shrugged it off. "Follow me. We're about to eat." Kagome said walking towards the dining room.

When they reached the dining room everyone looked over to the door and their eyes widened. But none of them were looking at Kio or Kane. They all looked afraid, very afraid. Kagome looked around to see what the problem was.

Oh and she found it. Kohaku's arm was stretched across the table. "Kohaku," Kagome said calmly. "YOU ATE MY ODEN YOU LITTLE PRICK, I OUTTA KILL YOU HERE AND NOW." She screamed, then calmly stated, "on second thought maybe I WILL"

Now Kohaku knew how that kitsune felt when the hanyou chased him. He was in the same situation that the kit was in, all the way from the fact that it was over food, down to it was a inu hanyou chasing him.

"Kio, we need to talk." Kagura said ignoring the hanyou and human running around the room. Kio nodded and they both walked out the door and into the gardens. "What do you remember?" Kagura questioned.

"Everything." Kiori answered. "Then why did you come back?" Kagura asked confusion evident in her voice. "I couldn't leave you all behind." Kio answered. She suddenly grew serous.

"We'll start planning tonight," the inu demon whispered. "After I deal with Naraku." She finished. Kagura nodded "But I warn you, he's looking for something to take his rage out on." "Rage?"

Kagura nodded with a smirk, "Kagome got rid of that clay pot." Kiori perked up, "Really know, I think I can handle Naraku but, what did he do to her." her voice growing grave.

Kagura shrugged, "Smacked her around a bit, yelled, screamed, and threatened her." Her face was still twisted in concern. "What's wrong then?" Kio asked. "Something's still bothering her, I get the feeling it has something to do with that threat."

Kio nodded in understanding. She sighed, "Well, I'll tell you everything tonight." Kagura nodded and Kiori went to gather Kane. "Ja Ne" she called over her shoulder. The wind sorceress waved and sat by the pond gazing over the water.

When Kiori returned to the dining room Kagome sat pouting in one corner, and the battered and bruised Kohaku sat in another, cowering. Kanna eating her food unaffected. She looked to Kane who nodded and came to his feet.

Kagome looked up, "Where are you going?" the miko-hanyou asked. "Naraku," both inu demons replied simultaneously (a/n big word). Kagome blanched, "But…" "Don't worry, we're going together, nothing will happen, I promise" Kane said, reassuring her greatly.

Kane and Kio left to Naraku's chambers. As they reached the last hall Kane grabbed Kiori's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He released her and walked to Naraku's door. When she joined him he called "Naraku-sama"

Both Kane and Kiori bowed. There was a moment of silence. The to inu's looked to one another, 'Uh oh' they thought, "GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!!!" Naraku bellowed. (a/n a bit out of character huh) They calmly slid open the shoji, and bowed again.

This was going to be interesting.

Inuyasha, his friends, and the wolves, had all of course decided to go into the mountains; well now they had been in the range a bout a week and had yet to find anything; except for the yeti in front of them.

He was trying to decide how to eat them. Suddenly a coyote flew from the bushes to the left, and attacked the yeti. To say the least, the coyote ripped the yeti apart, and in a matter of seconds.

When the animal was sure the enemy was defeated, it changed into the form of a young woman. She gave a smug look in the direction she had come from, "That's 500 yen, thank you"

"Yeah yeah, no need to rub it in." another voice called back to her. "Oh there's plenty" she responded. A man came from around the bend, rolling his eyes. He walked towards the group, bowing in front of Yumi. "Lady Yumi" he acknowledged.

He quickly brushed past her to get to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha" he greeted, far more jovial. When he got to them put his hand on Inuyasha's head, rubbing it to mess up his hair.

"How are you doing half-pint?" he said. Inuyasha growled and batted the hand away. He then turned to face the others and bowed, "How rude of me, the name's Yuki." He said. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all gave him their names.

"Hmm, excuse me" Sango began, trying not to pry, but Miroku decided now was not a time to be tact "How do you know Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Yumi-sama for that matter."

Sango glared at the monk, who shrugged in response. "I trained Inuyasha, and I worked with and for Sesshoumaru." Yuki returned dutifully, "As for Yumi, I'm half-wolf, of course I know her."

He finished, in a nonchalant tone. Yumi sashayed over towards Yuki. Sango noticed the other demon that had entered with Yuki, fume where she stood. No doubt she knew what Yumi was trying to do as well as Sango did.

Despite her royalty, and her amazing ability in combat, Yumi had proven her special talent was seduction. She was a whore to say the least; the she-wolf had made moves on all the men in camp.

She had succeeded in pissing off little Rin, when she had tried to pull one of her stunts of Sesshoumaru, Rin may be a child but she's still female. She had also hit on Inuyasha and Miroku, deeply disturbing both.

Ayame had tried to defend Yumi, up until the point she caught her trying to pull Kouga to her bed with her. The poor wolf-boy was clawing at the ground trying to get away. Despite the fact that she had yet to get one of the men in their group, she was still a master.

Sango knew that the guys were far from your average guy. Even if the boys were just as clueless as any other to the silent war going on; Sango, Ayame, and Rin against Yumi, the she-wolf from hell.

It looked like this demoness was going to join the cause. "Yuki is the leader of one of the strongest tribes in Japan. Much better than certain other's I could think of." Yumi said appraisingly, hoping that Yuki would notice her. However this is where she got one hell of a surprise.

"Actually, I handed over leadership to my little brother, right Kouga." He called as he saw said wolf entering camp. Kouga froze in mid-step. Ayame, who hadn't been far behind bumped into him.

"Kouga, what's wrong?" She asked noticing the look on his face. She then turned to face the others. "Yuki!!!" Ayame squealed in delight. She jumped up to meet Yuki with a hug. "Damn brat, you've both grown…a lot." He said looking back and forth between Kouga and Ayame.

"Yuki, you know them?" asked Yumi, still keeping her voice sultry. Despite what he knew the women thought, he knew very well what was going on. Yumi never failed to _try _to get him into her bed when he was unfortunate enough to run across her.

Nor did he fail to notice his little brother's growl of jealousy when Ayame hugged him, and he was very satisfied when he saw Mai's jealousy flaring. He was going to have fun with Kouga for that, and he was only further assured about Mai's feelings for him. But first he had a certain tramp to deal with. "Actually Yumi, he is my little brother. So he's the one in charge of the pack."

He continued to play the oblivious one when Yumi's face fell, "What was that you were saying about other packs and leaders?" he asked innocently. "Oh, it was nothing. I'll leave all of you to your little reunion." She said quickly making her exit.

As soon as she was gone he turned to the coyote, who was still fuming at the nerve of the white wolf. "Everyone, this is Mai." He said while motioning to her. She bowed respectfully but continued glaring at where Yumi had disappeared out of the corner of her eye.

Sango and Ayame shared an devious look. They walked to the coyote demon and grabbed hold of her arms, "Mai," Sango said as they lead her away, "Would you like to come with us for a dip in the hot springs?" Ayame asked not waiting for an answer.

Both went back and forth talking about random things to keep her from declining the offer. When they got to the hot springs they all undressed and slipped into the hot water, "So what is your real reason for dragging me away like that?" Mai asked.

"First off, do you sense anyone around, I don't?" Ayame asked, Mai closed her eyes for a moment then shook her head. "OK then, my names Sango." "And I'm Ayame." Both girls introduced themselves.

"And mine's Mai, now not to seem rude, but what the hell do you want?" Mai asked again. "We noticed your irritation towards, certain members of the wolf party we are unfortunate enough to travel with." Ayame said in a sophisticated tone. Mai snorted.

"Irritation doesn't quite describe it. Why do you bring it up?" Sango laughed, "You think you're the only one that's had a problem with her." Mai smirked, "So let's try this again. The name's Mai, nice to meet you." She said in a perky voice.

* * *

Would you believe that originally I planned for Yumi to be a great, kind, passionate, and fearless leader of the wolves? She was going to be one of the heroic characters. Oh well things don't always go according to plan I suppose. I can do a lot more with her like this anyway. Much more fun. 

So hope ya liked it.


	10. ch10 Memories

Hi again folks

Once again hope you liked last chapter, and this one for that matter

Disclaimer: I own...ahem...Kiori, Kane, Yuki, Mai, and Yumi. The rest are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Sato: glares at lawyers Happy now?

Lawyers: Actually...

Nagi: holds up knives you wanna finish that sentence

Lawyers: cowering Nope, we'll be leaving now

He he I kinda lost Shippo and Rin. Can anyone tell me where or when? (Chapter)

On second thought lets just say that they were left with Ah Un, and weren't aloud to go into the mountains.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**Taeniaea:** Thank You. I'm so touched tear

**BeccaPatty:** My most loyal reviewer. I'm counting you know, this is three. Your realize your probably one of the only people who caught that detail. Kiori was raised as princess of the western lands by the Inu no Tashio and her brother. Honor is one of the centers of her life; she always stands up for her friends. She was mad to be an alternate leader, the one to keep her brothers in line. The oden thing was something that just popped up in y deranged little mind. Naraku is completely in the dark, and will remain there for the rest of this fic. As for Yumi, irony is the bane of my existence, but this gives us another minor bad guy, she should show up again n the sequel. And this chapter has "some" Yumi bashing. Relative term again. And to the last question, this chapter.

**Kagome**: Thanks, I'll do that

* * *

place or time 

"speaking"

'thinking'

(me running my mouth)

_Dream/memory

* * *

_

What I do for You

Ch 10 

Memories

The Inu-gumi camp

The girls had returned to camp that night and promptly gone to sleep. They refused to acknowledge the presence of anyone except each other and Kilala. The guys over looked all that, and sat around the fire.

"Do you think Naraku is in the mountains, or over them?" Kouga asked. "Over" Sesshoumaru answered. "They weren't used to the cold, in our least fight." Kouga looked unconvinced until Yuki spoke, "It is over the mountains, or so I'm told."

"Told by who?" Inuyasha demanded. "I can't reveal my sources." Yuki said mischievously "The neutrality must be protected." he seemed to contemplate it for a moment "Well what's left of it anyway." he shrugged.

Kouga growled in frustration, "Why is it that your loyalty always tends to fall on everyone except those who are supposed to be closest to you." he roughly stood and stomped off into the woods. Yuki merely sighed in resignation,

"He'll understand someday." then he jumped to a tree on the edge of camp "Night guys." he called to them and drifted off. Inuyasha looked to his older brother, "And I thought we had problems." he said as he stood and walked to his tree,

"We do, ours are just a little different." Sesshoumaru called over his shoulder before jumping into another tree. Just before he nodded off Inuyasha spoke again "You know to tell you the truth, I don't really get it either." "You'll understand someday little brother." Sesshoumaru said as he fell into a light sleep.

The next morning

Everyone woke the nest morning to the sound of Sango, Ayame, and Mai bustling around camp. Kouga returned to camp after night of running to clear his head. "Ayame?" he said trying to get her attention.

Ayame ignored him, "Ayame?" he tried again. "Ayame? Ayame!" Ayame looked to Mai who was cooking, "Is breakfast done yet?" she asked. "Yep" Mai answered. Kouga looked over to Sango and Miroku.

Miroku was having the same problem he had had with Ayame. She was ignoring him completely...well that is until she felt the certain hand on her rear end. SLAP!!! (A/n The slap heard round the worldsnicker)

Sango calmly went to get her food from Mai as if nothing had happened. 'What the hell?' Kouga thought. He felt the nagging sense of deja vu; suddenly he felt as if something had hit him, the world around him darkened.

_"Ayame" Kouga called, she just kept walking, "Ayame please?" he called again, the girl still didn't respond. Kouga could feel the fear of loosing her churn in his stomach. Ayame continued through the forest, determined not to breakdown in front of Kouga _

_(A/n if you think you know what's going on your wrong. I don't even know yet). Finally he got close enough to grab her arm. She tried to jerk away but Kouga was to strong, he pulled her closer to him and forced her to look at him. _

_She was taken aback by the look of desperation on his face, but even more so by his next words. "Ayame, please, just listen to me." he begged. Ayame calmed down and stopped fighting him; he pulled her closer and rested his forehead on hers. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, Ayame, I know. I've screwed up more time than either of can count." Ayame continued to avoid Kouga's eyes. "Please just don't leave me." he asked desperately. Ayame finally looked up at him, "Oh Kouga."_

The image melted back to the campsite. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to find himself facing his brother. Yuki sighed and shook his head hopelessly, "No point in trying to figure out women." he said.

Kouga nodded in agreement. Yuki smiled at him reassuringly and turned to the rest of the group "You ready you go?" he asked. The guys nodded, the girls gave no response but began to pack things up.

When everything was together, the gang left camp. After an hour or so Yumi and her two wolves joined the group. None of the gang knew their names; they just knew Yumi all but had the deeds to their lives.

"Sesshoumaru, Yuki" she greeted her favorite two of the group. One of Yumi's favorite pastimes was comparing demons of the same blood. (A/n I'm putting this here since I forgot to describe Yuki earlier) She scanned Yuki for a moment then Kouga.

Yuki was about an inch taller then Kouga, and was more built; he also had a fluffier tail than his little brother. Both had similar facial features but Yuki seemed to have a more mature look about him, both had everyone's favorite feature, the brilliant blue eyes.

(A/n lets just say drool) Yumi's examination of the two was interrupted when Mai continued ahead of the others without stopping to greet Yumi and her wolves, momentarily blocking her view.

She finally noticed Ayame and Sango were doing the same; all three brushed past her without acknowledging her presence. Yumi huffed at the indignation and looked to the boys for pity, she didn't find it.

The guys were staring at the backs of the "rude" girls, hoping to figure out what the heck was wrong with them. Yumi huffed again, and they all followed after the three girls. As they rounded a bend the girls, who were still leading the group, stopped dead in their tracks.

Everyone else crowded around them to see what was wrong. There stood a group of Yeti's "They've been waiting for us." Ayame speculated, "Then let's not disappoint them." Sango replied.

The girls jumped down into the area where the Yeti stood waiting. Ayame raised her fist in preparation for her attack, "Don't," Mai said, "let them attack first." Ayame nodded in understanding.

In the back there stood the leader, about three times the size of the others, and they were about nine feet tall. There was one smaller one in front of the leader and three spread out on each side. After a moment of silence the leader seemed to figure out they weren't going to attack first, he roared and a giant ball of snow and ice appeared in his hands, and hurled them at them.

The girls gained a defensive stance and Mai and Ayame created a shield of youkai energy and the two attacks were melted away as they hit the shield. "Now we can kill them." Mai said. Ayame and Sango both stepped forward "Hiriakotsu"(a/n sp?)

Sango called a she threw said giant boomerang, killing the three on the left. Ayame jumped up into the air and called "Wolf's rain," (A/n attack, not the show) her hands and feet began to glow, and she punched each of the three Yeti on the right numerous times, none of them stood a chance.

Both moved behind Mai, like everyone else wondering what attack she would use. The guys, who had been prepared to come to the rescue at the first sign of trouble, didn't bother to hide their shock or admiration.

The attention they were giving the other women causing Yumi's tail to fluff up in irritation, but she continued to watch Mai nonetheless, if only to find out what she was up against. Mai stood calmly and let her eyes drift shut.

After a moment her golden aura flared to life, she brought hr hands up and held them straight in front of her with her palms out. She moved into a back stance and her eyes snapped open "Coyote's fang!" she shouted as the attack was unleashed.

A wave of gold light left her hands, the front of the attack taking the form of a coyote's head and front legs, then the solid image tapered off into a pure wave of the gold light. The smaller of the remaining Yeti's turned and ran towards its leader for protection, but was caught in the blast half way there.

The attack made it's way to the leader and obliterated him. Everyone was shocked and their faces showed it, even Sesshoumaru couldn't hide it. Mai walked to the bag she had set down before the battle, picked it up and continued down the trail as if never interrupted.

After a minute or two the others gained their senses and rushed after her, leaving behind a fuming Yumi behind. 'That little girl is going to get it.' she thought, then put on her innocent facade (a/n more like bimbo facade)

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, Yum-sama, Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku-kun. Wait for me." she called. When she reached the group, that didn't wait up by the way, she latched onto Kouga, hoping to play a sympathy card, or get a jealousy one from one of the others.

Well she got a jealousy card, but it wasn't from one of the guys. Just about the time Kouga registered what happened, and the look of horror made it's way to his face, something hit Yumi's. "You little bitch!"

Ayame shouted as her fist connected with Yumi's face. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Yumi screamed while holding her cheek. "I've dealt with your bull shit long enough you little whore." Ayame growled.

"How dare you!" Yumi fumed. "Simple, she opens her mouth and the truth comes tumbling out." Sango answered matter of factly; Mai just stood there and smirked. Ayame attacked again, this time using her claws.

Her attack ripped open Yumi's arm. Mai wasn't paying attention, she had noticed Sesshoumaru and Yuki scenting the air and she followed suit. When she caught the scent she growled in frustration, "Ayame, it will have to wait."

she called to the enraged wolf demon. Ayame looked to her, her eyes bleeding red. "We don't have time right now. There's company." Mai continued and left with Yuki, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha.

Ayame and Sango glared at Yumi for a moment then walked away with Kouga and Miroku. The only ones remaining were Yumi and her two wolves, the three of them went into the forest, one of them to sulk, the other to secretly enjoy it.

When the gang reached a pass they gazed around trying to find the enemy "There" Sango said pointing to a spot on one of the mountains forming the pass. "But there are two." Inuyasha said, "Right there."

Miroku said pointing to the same spot on the opposing mountain. Kiori sat on one side in a cubbyhole type thingy (a/n I know I know, I ran out of vocabulary words) carved into the mountainside, a male Inu doing the same on the other.

Kio and Kane were now in the mountains...again. What pissed Kiori off most is that she just got out from under the damn rocks. Last time she was out here she was nearly. Now instead of catching up on training, they were stuck out here again.

"There coming Kio" Kane warned her, trying to get her to concentrate. He was surprised when instead of giving him some smartass remark she immediately straightened. She noticed his surprise and could guess why he was.

"I was a general in the war about 50 years ago. I'm a trained fighter Kane. I know how to behave in a fight." Kane smirked, "Let's prove that today shall we." he said. She knew he was challenging her, and she of course accepted, she maybe Sesshoumaru's sister, but she's Inuyasha's to.

Both straightened when their prey appeared. It took them a moment for them to spot Kio and Kane. When they did Kane motioned for Kio to start the "operation" as Naraku called it. Kio's claws began to glow,

"Poison claws," she called and the attack hit the side of the pass causing some of the snow to melt away and the rest of it to fall of the side, Kane did the same with a poison whip, both attacks caused the snow to fill the pass.

Then Kane called out to them, "As much as we would love to stick around, we have a schedule to keep." "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. "The names Kane, again, I wish we could hang around but..." he trailed off.

Kio laughed and both took off over the pass, leaving the Inu-gumi behind. Kami, every one was calling them that these days.

That's what villages knew them as now. The invisible group of warriors, led by a great Inu demon, the most powerful priestess since Midoriko herself, a tajiya a human of demonic strength, and a monk who has the power to kill thousands with the flick of hand.

That's what the people knew them as. While all of that was pretty much true, humans tended to throw strength way out of proportion. To them if you kill a demon, you are a gift from Kami-sama, sent to this world to protect them and their precious crops and villages.

'Humans can be so pathetic.' Kio thought. When they got back they went to Naraku's door, said they had finished, and the pass was filled with snow. Before Naraku could say a word they rushed off to Kagura's room.

When they got there, before they could even knock, Kagura flung open the door and pulled the two of them inside. She quickly jerked the door shut and pushed them into chairs. She sat down calmly, "Now tell me what happened on your little excursion."

She said in a you-don't-have-a-choice-so-talk tone. Kio sighed and told about how she had woke up in the canyon, realized she had her memory back, and wandered around for a bit before finding a way to get out, and finding Kane. She was lying, she knew, but for now the less Kagura knew; the easier this would be, for now.

Kane just agreed with her, not bothering to throw in his own details. Kagura knew they were lying, but knowing the two of them, they'd tell her when it was time. Kagura leaned forward, "It's time to start planning." They both nodded in agreement. And let the games begin.

(I could end it right here and put this next part next chapter, but I'll be nice.)

Kagome had decided to take a walk when Kiori and Kane didn't come back from Naraku's chambers, albeit she waited a while. As Kagome passed the largest tree in Naraku's garden Kagome's head began to feel heavy.

She stumbled to a pond, thick with seemingly recently disturbed silt. She knelt down next to the waters edge and held her head in between her two trembling hands. A monstrous headache was forming; it felt as if her head was splitting in two.

She felt a jolt run through her body and she fell forward slightly, her hands were now in the water. Her hands began to glow, the glow spread to the water around them. The glow spread out through the water, turning the murky water, crystal clear.

Kagome sat in shock for a moment, amazed that she had such power, until another jolt wracked her body. This time she cried out, a voice seeming to come from the back of her mind called out, "Kagome" the male voice cried.

It sounded so familiar, "Kagome!" it called again, then she heard her own voice, "Inuyasha!" Kagome heard herself scream. Suddenly a flash of light went across her vision, leaving her in a battlefield, being strangled by a giant snake.

_Kagome prepared to attack, but found that she couldn't move. 'What's going on?'she wondered. "Wind scar." She heard someone shout, she looked over to see…Inuyasha! He was attacking the snake that had its grip on her._

_As the attack hit, the snake demon was obliterated, but amazingly there wasn't a scratch on her. She felt herself fall towards the ground, but before she ever landed, Inuyasha caught her. He lowered her to the ground but kept holding her. _

_Kagome finally noticed the gaping hole in her stomach. 'Ouch' she thought. "Kagome." Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha" she mumbled weakly, "Hold on Kagome, I'll get you to Kaede's in time, I promise, just hold on until then." He begged, Kagome felt herself nod, then the image before her was replaced by another._

_She was at a shrine, she walked forward and picked up a small boy laughing. She kissed him on the cheek and laughed even more when the child tried to wipe off the 'sister cuties'. 'Sister?' she thought. (a/n can you guess who that is? Yep you're right.) _

"_Happy birthday Souta." She heard herself laugh. "Oh, Kagome, put him down before you cause him to lose all of his dignity." An older woman said laughing at Souta, "To late." Kagome said "I've already succeeded." She finished._

_The little boy looked up at her with a glare and stuck out his tongue. He ran to his friends before she could catch him. She still had her revenge when he got another helping of 'girl cuties' from one of his little friends when she gave him a birthday kiss on the cheek. _

_Kagome walked back to the woman, "Isn't life wonderful," Kagome said as she listened to Souta scream about being infected, giving the other girls at the party a glorious idea._

Everything came rushing to Kagome at that moment, her family, the shrine, her school, the gang, the well, and…Inuyasha. When she finally started to piece together her most recent memories, separating them from the newly recovered.

"Naraku that son of a bitch, he kidnapped me" Kagome mumbled. Then the rest of reality decided now was a good time to come crashing down on her, tears sprung in her eyes, "Oh, Inuyasha," she held her face again, "What have I done?" she asked aloud.

Kagome ever noticed anyone coming, when they heard the last thing she said, she dropped to her knees beside Kagome and hugged her. "Oh Kagome, it will be alright, we'll fix everything, that bastard will pay."

Kio said to her, her voice ringing with determination. "He will pay," she whispered to herself, as Kagome kept on crying.

* * *

That's all I got for ya folks. I wrote most of this over at my dad's. I get really bored, so I sat down and wrote, about 4 pages at least, in one day. 

I'm at a road block here. I need ideas, and reviews inspire me, I need at least on more chapter to come before the fight with Naraku. I have certain things I need to happen first, I can put that next chapter but I need some more idea's to fill up the chapter. I also need an idea of why Ayame was running from Kouga in his memory.

I'm pathetic, but it just seemed to fit in there.

The next thing I type will be descriptions of my characters. You know the rest of them. I'll also have a description of the un named character…again. Guys I really need your help with that. It will come with and Authors note.

Well peoples

JaNe


	11. an and MY charecter profiles

This right here is mostly cause I'm stalling. I'll put all my review respsonses up next chapter.

A/N

First I'll get this stuff out of the way.

#1 my bestfreind, who is my beta read, is grounded. Not only that but her mom is getting married and spends all of her time on the computer looking for wedding stuff.

I NEED ANOTHER ONE TO COVER FOR HER. And to serve me for now on.

#2 HELP!!! I need ideas for the next chapter. I'm suffering from a minor case of writer's block. I caught it early so there shouldn't be any lasting problems, but the chapter is being very stubborn and doesn't want to get written.

#3 I have been planning another fic but I can't get anywhere until I have a name for a character. The profile will be after the characters in this fic. Help me out with that please.

The character profiles are for the characters I own. You know the rest of them since this isn't an AU.

* * *

CHARACTER PROFILES 

**Kiori**(name translation)no meaning, it just sounded cool. Species: Dog demon (white) Family: brother Sesshoumaru; ½ brotherInuyasha; numerous ½ sisters (I haven't decided a number yet.) Rank: Princess of the western lands. (Serves as a diplomat in Sesshy's absence.) Weapon/s: Claws/natural features, Torrseiga, long katana, Bo, and probably other things. Appearance: 5,9" White/silver hair. Amber eyes. Her facial features are like Inuyasha's but a bit more feminine. One purple stripe on each cheek.

**Kane**warrior Species: Dog demon (white) Family: unknown Rank: unknown Weapon/s: Claws/natural features Appearance: white hair, gold eyes, ahem…built. I really don't know what else to say. Use your imagination. Just know he's hot.

**Yuki** lucky Species: ½ dog ½ wolf demon Family: ½ brother Kouga Rank: none (_his loyalty remains to the western lands, he's friends and trained with Sesshoumaru, he was entrusted to teach Kiori and Inuyasha, along with a few other children, how to fight and survive.) _Weapon/s: natural abilities Appearance: He looks a lot like Kouga, but is an inch taller; better built, a fluffier tail, and wears his hair in a low ponytail. Bright blue eyes, he also seems more mature(cause he is) In a nut shell drool

**Mai**coyote Species: coyote demon Family: 1 brother, name is undecided Rank: unknown Weapon: Natural, shuriken. Appearance: blonde/rust hair, brown eyes (she's beautiful okay! I don't do well with details)

**Yumi**beauty Species:wolf demon Family: probably a few sons and daughters, who the hell knows Rank: a leader among the wolf demons Weapon/s: natural Appearance: white hair,to put it simply, sluttish

* * *

Now for the weapons 

Torrseiga: a sword created to ensure a balance between Tetseiga and Tenseiga, and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Possesses powers from both swords and some of its own (I need help with those to)

Bo: long staff

Shuriken: all daggers small enough to hide in a palm were called by this name. These are needle like shaped. Hers are poisoned.

* * *

Now last but not least. THE ONE I NEED HELP WITH 

**(Name?)(**hell if I know) Gender: Female Species: Dark angel (I can't believe I told you that) Family: not telling Appearance: black hair red eyes, she looks like she can kick your ass, and she can. Weapons: anything and everything she can get her hands on Personality: dark, very dark, but she's not evil. Intelligent, protective, so on and so forth

Please people help me out here. This story is in my head and its driving me nuts. I can't do anything about it until I get a name for this god damn character. I need the name to fit the charecter. Not just some random crap. I can get that easily.

Well that's it for today. Please help me.

JaNe


	12. ch11 A meeting

Ok people I'm sorry this is late but I am so sick of this chapter. This is the third time I have had to write it. The first 2 times the floppy disks that I had them saved on broke.

That and I have some personal problems going on among my friends. It's pulling me thin at the moment.

Well any way this chappie has a little randomness, and a little drama.

You people obviously don't give a crap about the name thing so I'm going to make up some thing like I did Kiori. I may put one of my reviewers in the next story. That floppy disk that broke (one of them) had the prologue saved on it so I have to rewrite that to.

* * *

Review responses:

Becca Patty: Thanks for the suggestions. I can't look back and give a proper response at the moment cause I want to put this up soon so, sorry. 4 and counting

Taeniaea: Thank you for the encouragement. This is your 3rd time by the way.

* * *

What I do for You

Ch. 11

A meeting

It had taken the group three extra days to get over the newly filled pass. When they finally escaped the snowy hell everyone was exhausted. "Well at least now we know we're getting close." Miroku said hoping to lighten the mood.

"What makes you say that?" Kouga asked sleepily, he knew he should know but his brain wouldn't turn on. "He's going through all this trouble just to slow us down." Ayame answered yawning, "Now can we please just set up camp here and sleep?" she finished shouting in frustration.

The others nodded and they set up camp, when they were satisfied they all plopped down on their respective sleeping bags, well except those who preferred the trees. No one cared enough at the moment for a look out.

A few hours before dawn a small demon rabbit found it's way into camp. It hopped around examining each of the group members on the ground.

When it got to Miroku it removed his staff and hopped back out of camp and into the dense forest. The little demon returned moments later with out the stolen weapon.

This time it went to Sango and carefully pulled out her dagger and sword and left the same way. It returned again, this time lugging out the Hiriakotsu.

The rabbit took another look around and while contemplating how it would get the swords from Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru it heard a noise in the direction of his hidden stash.

The rabbit jumped up and rushed to it's hidden pile of weapons. Moments later the entire group woke to the sound of a crash. Then came a confused "What the hell?" then a scream of "Ahhh! Satanic bunnies from hell!" Everyone jumped from their beds and rushed out towards the voice.

They surrounded the intruder; they looked up innocently at the Inu brothers. "Um, hi guys."

Kiori was trudging through he forest trying to find a certain group of jewel hunters. "Damn Kagura, making me come out here in the middle of the night."

In her grumbling Kiori failed to notice the large pile of weapons directly in front of her. She fell face first when she tripped over it, being slammed by a UFO, twisting in mid fall to land on her back.

"What the hell?" she asked aloud. She looked down to see the pile of weapons, 'How the hell did I miss that?' she thought. Then she found what had slammed into her; eyes widened, memories flashed, "Ahhh! "Satanic bunnies from hell!" she screamed.

In the midst of her fit the demon rabbit took off, franticly trying to escape the nutcase before the satanic bunnies got him and turned him into one of their own kind. When said nutcase calmed down she noticed that something was surrounding her.

She looked up to see her brothers standing side by side over her, Yuki and Mai to Sesshoumaru's left. "Um, hi guys." She greeted innocently. "How ya doin?"

Ayame was the first to speak, "Satanic bunnies from _hell_?" Kiori gave her a clueless look "But of course, where else would satanic bunnies come from?" Inwardly Kiori laughed at Ayame's glare.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sango demanded. "And with our weapons?" Miroku continued. Kiori looked to him, "Now I can explain that." She said. She froze in mid thought. "On second thought, I really can't."

Then she looked back up at the brothers. "I remember." She said simply, as though that was enough. Truth be told it kind of was. Not enough to convince them, but enough to get their attention.

"Let's take her back to camp." Sesshoumaru said, his voice revealing no room for argument. Ayame and Kouga pulled her up by her arms and led her back to camp, Sango and Miroku stayed back to gather their weapons.

When they got back to camp Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat on one side of the fire while Ayame and Kouga sat on either side of Kiori, both keeping hold of her arms.

"We'll start with the basics, who are you?" Inuyasha said then asked. Kiori sighed, "Tashio Kiori, Princess of the western lands, Daughter of Inu-tashio, the late lord of the western lands, and Yokishiro, the lady from hell."

Inuyasha snickered and Sesshoumaru asked the next question. "The high guard of the western lands." He demanded. Kiori blew a piece of hair out of her face, "Leana, Koru, Yuki, Naki, and Jiro." She ticked them off her fingers.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, then smirked "Why are you afraid of rabbits?" the others leaned in wanting to hear the story. Kiori huffed, "First of all, I'm not afraid of them. I only freak out when I first see them, after a moment I'm fine."

She looked to Sesshoumaru with a desperate expression, "Do I have to?" Sesshoumaru nodded, "Kyiko." She said and looked to the brothers silently begging for them to let her stop there.

When she saw how much they were enjoying it she gave up. "Kyiko the rabbit demon in the village was trying out new spells, she _accidentally _unleashed demon rabbits from the dark abyss.

They hung me upside down from a tree and painted my face pink, not that it mattered, and the blood was rushing to my head so I was already pink, stuffed giant shoes onto my feet, and turned my clothes yellow, and lastly left batons for the village children to beat the shit out of me with."

Yuki looked guilty, "So that's what the secrecy was about." Kiori glared at him. "That's horrible." Sango said. "Actually it was pretty funny. She didn't give a damn about the children, we showed up before they could hurt her." Inuyasha said.

"We scared them off. But it was the pink and yellow that she was screaming about. When she got down she started running in circles screaming 'oh my god I'm pink, oh my god I'm yellow' for three hours straight before we could get her to wash it off." He finished.

Ayame looked at her and imagined a chibi Kiori running around looking and screaming like that. (A/n that's what my friends did; only it was me not Kiori. They had tons of fun) She burst out laughing.

"Oh you think that's funny wait until they give me reason to tell you their stories." Sesshoumaru went cold...er and Inuyasha sobered up. "Damn" both mumbled.

"Guys, that doesn't really mean she really has her memory back." Sango said logically. "That's right Kanna's mirror can see anywhere why not into the past." Miroku finished for her.

The boys looked to her. Kiori seemed to think of something and looked over to Yuki and Mai, "Are you guys going to help me or not?" she asked desperately. "Sorry Kio, It was just to funny to give up." Yuki answered.

"Guys lay off the poor girl, she does have her memory." He told them all. "How can you be so sure?" Kouga asked. "Simple I was there when she got it back." Yuki told him. Mai stepped forward, "And that source you guys got into an argument about, well that's her."

"Your link?" Sesshoumaru pointed out. "Oh yeah, Ayame could you take off this medallion?" Kiori asked of Ayame. Said wolf demon looked at it hesitantly. "Its alright, I gave it to her." Mai said

Ayame nodded and hesitantly removed the necklace. When it was off Kiori looked up at her brothers. Better? She asked telepathically. Much they answered, 'Wow, déjà vu' she thought.

Inuyasha nodded to Ayame and Kouga and they released her. She calmly stood and walked around the fire than leapt at them. She had tears in her eyes, "Oh I missed you two." She cried.

After the initial greetings were over, Kiori finally got around to what she had been sent here to do. "I can't tell you very much about any of the others serving under Naraku." She said, and then she winced knowing what was coming next.

"Even Kagome." She finished. Inuyasha was up in a second, "Why the hell not?" he demanded. "I can't explain Inuyasha." She said, then knowing that he was going to ask the same question again sighed in exasperation.

Kio sighed again, "I just can't." He was furious. "So your loyalty is to Naraku now." Now he wasn't the only one angry but the others wisely kept their mouths shut. "No, my loyalty is to Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and the others." She answered.

"What the hell is the difference?" he asked but continued before she could answer, "WE have been fighting Kagura over two years now. She's tried to kill us more times than any of us can count." He shouted.

Kiori rose to the challenge, but she was more desperate, "Damnit Inuyasha. Once were in there, the past doesn't matter. We stick with who we can trust, and who will trust us." She had tears in her eyes.

"Once you're seen with Naraku it no longer matters who you are, everyone you ever know stops giving the one thing we need from them." In his rage Inuyasha had yet to notice how high her emotions were running.

"And out of mild curiosity what would that be?" "Trust, Faith, Inuyasha, that's what we need. We start to lose hope, little by little. Despite the fact that we know that Naraku's waiting for just that." She shouted.

Inuyasha was about to argue something, a bit more lightly mind you but Kiori held a hand up silencing him. "Don't, I'm not blind. Not even you really trust me, not Sesshoumaru, not anyone here." Everyone was deathly quiet, no one dared to so much as breath.

"You won't trust any of us the same way now. I want you to think about this, you know I was controlled, you know Kagome's being controlled, even Kohaku. That's the way Naraku works. What makes you so sure that Kagura and Kanna aren't the same way?"

With that she walked off into the forest, not far but leaving them with their thoughts.

* * *

I know bad ending. There was more the first couple of times i wrote it but i wanted to get this updated.

Well

Ja ne


	13. ch12 Just an ordinary day

Hey guys, nice to see you again. This chapter went much more smoothly than the last I am happy to say.

Oh and don't forget to look at Angels in Waiting, my new story.

I know I said I just needed one other chapter before I ended it but I changed my mind, I got more inspiration.

OK forget that. Unlike some other authors I write this story as I go, I don't really have a positive plan on how this is going.

I know how I'm gonna end it just not what will happen until then.  
Finally, that's what I wanted to say.

**Review responses:  
****Becca Patty**: Bless you, Kagome will be in this chapter and will probably have more parts coming up. I really appreciate you reviewing like you do. Your reviews are enough for two people on their own.

**Taeniaea**: Again I appreciate your support. You have no clue how much. And of course thank you.

* * *

Last time: "You won't trust any of us the same way now. I want you to think about this, you know I was controlled, you know Kagome's being controlled, even Kohaku. That's the way Naraku works. What makes you so sure that Kagura and Kanna aren't the same way?" 

With that she walked off into the forest, not far but leaving them with their thoughts.

* * *

What I do For You  
Just another day  


Kagome sat huddled in the corner, where she had been the last couple of days at least. Time wasn't her concern, how she was going to face Inuyasha and the others, however was.

Forgiveness was not one of her favorite hanyou's strong points. Did he hate her for killing Kikyo, did he even know? Damnit why did Naraku have to take her? Her memories were still a little erratic; she couldn't quite sort them all out just yet.

She heard the door slide open but there were no footsteps, but she felt that she was being watched and they were getting closer. It could be only one person. "What is it Kanna?" she asked.

"I don't quite know." Kanna stated, Kagome was a bit surprised, the girl rarely admitted she didn't know what was going on, not that she was ever lost. "What is it, Kagome?"

Kanna then asked surprising Kagome further when she knelt down beside her. Kagome didn't answer, Kanna sighed, "Just remember were all here for you." Kanna began to stand but Kagome held her in place.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked, "Kagura, Kohaku and Kane are all out. Kagura's doing her own mission, Kohaku is on the assassination that Naraku was sending you own, and Kane is covering for Kiori." Kanna answered lengthily.

It was amazing how well informed this little girl stayed. Kagome realized something, "Covering for her?" Kagome asked, Kanna nodded and made herself comfortable next to the elder,

"Kiori was sent by Kagura to speak to Inuyasha and his friends." She could sense the pain of hearing those words radiating off of the older girl. She sighed, "I wish I could tell you if they were really angry or not, but I won't lie.

But I don't doubt that Kio will find out" Kagome smiled at the girl's attempts to help her. "Hey Kanna, do you have anything to do?" Kagome asked, "No, why?" "Ever played cards."

She slipped a deck of happy bunny playing cards out from a slit in the corner. "No, well then we'll start with go fish."

Eventually Inuyasha got up and went after her. He wasn't the brightest person alive, that he knew, but he knew better than to leave such things unsaid between he and his sister.

He found her at the base of a large tree, about three fourths the size of the goshinbaku. "Fate can never be kind to us can it?" she said as she sensed his approach.

"It would seem that way." he answered. He gave a long sigh, "Kiori I'm sorry." Kio turned to him, "I know." She walked to him "And you are forgiven."

Kiori once again sat by the fire, this time the questions she would be answering would be a bit different. She knew Sango wanted to know about her brother so told her to ask first. "How is he?"

Kiori laughed, (Not to be rude)"That's the best you can ask, Oh well, he's fine. Back to his old self." "Memories?" Sango asked, "Can't say." Sango sighed but accepted the answer for now.

Next was Sesshoumaru, "Who was that demon that helped you cave the pass?" "Oh that was Kane, a white dog demon." "His past?" "I was actually hoping you could help with that."

"If he's a pure blood finding out who he is shouldn't be hard." Kiori nodded and turned to her other brother. Before Inuyasha could speak she answered some of his questions,

"Even with out her memories she still hates killing, for the most part. She knows she wasn't always with Naraku, she hates his guts, and I'm still not totally sure how he controls us.

We just automatically fear finding out." This time Miroku spoke up. "Why would that be?" "I don't know, I was afraid even before I first saw Kagura's first 'punishment'." She said.

"Punishment?" Mai asked. Inuyasha was irritated that he wasn't hearing about Kagome but knew that this was more important. "When we fail we are punished or promised punishment." Kiori explained.

"What was Kagura's?" Inuyasha asked. Kiori knew Kagura was going to kill her for telling them about this particular piece of information, "Naraku has her heart in a jar. With the snap of his finger it's in his hand.

When he squeezes it she can feel it in her own body." She told them grimacing at the memory. "The same is for Kanna." The others were horrified, "How could he do that to a child?" Ayame asked.

"Are you forgetting we're talking about Naraku? He'll do anything to get what he wants." Now Yuki spoke for the first time, "How far to Naraku's palace?" he asked. "About a two day hike." Kiori told him.

"Guys shouldn't we be starting dinner?" Kouga called. Kiori looked up "Oh shit, I have to go now. Sorry guys, Yasha, Sesshy, love ya both. Sayonara for now. Talk to the rest of you later." She was up and getting ready to take off.

"Oh Inuyasha." She motioned him over and pulled him down slightly since he was a little taller than her. "The one kill she didn't regret." This was what he had been wondering about. It was Kikyo, just after she shot me into the canyon. She told him.

Inuyasha was shocked but somehow relieved. My only question is do you hate her for it? Inuyasha looked to her shocked. Kiori, I can't hate her. Not even if I tried Good; that was for her benefit by the way. I gotta go good luck bro.

She turned to the rest of the group, "Oh and promise me you won't hold back to much. Fight as hard as you can, without killing us or doing permanent damage." The others nodded and she left them there.

"What makes her think that we would hold back at all?" Kouga asked. "Where the hell were you?" Ayame asked him as she smacked him. After they had eaten Kouga had asked Ayame to join him in the forest.

He led her along for a while; eventually she started to pull away. "Kouga where are we going?" she asked. "I don't really know." He said. "Kouga you are ridiculas. Your sweet for a while then you rave and rant about Kagome."

It stung but it was true. One of the reasons he had pulled her so far from camp. "And when you come back from Inuyasha and his friends, you won't look me in the eye's then you switch between sweet and a jackass in less than a day."

Again it stung, even more when she tried to jerk away. He couldn't let her leave yet. She needed to know. Then he got an idea (a/n hallelujah). "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot Ayame,I know." he repeated the words he remembered from so long ago.

She stopped struggling."I've screwed up more times than either of us can count." he siad. She turned to face him. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Please just don't leave me." he begged as she came closer to him. It wasn't the same desperation that was there when he had first said those words, but it was enough for her to beleive.

"Please forgive me Aya-chan." he asked of her. She caught the look in his eyes. "Kouga." she cried out and latched her arms around him. He held her tightly. "I know I don't deserve you Ayame. Not after all that I have done, but..." he paused to look her in eyes.

"After this is over, are you still willin to be my mate?" he asked her. The tears were making their way down her cheeks, he reached up to wipe them away.

"Kouga you idiot." she said, the words would have been discoraging if she hadn't pulled her arms around his neck and kissed him. (a/n I made fluff!)

Kiori met Kagura half-way to Naraku's. The dog demon happily accepted an offer to ride with the wind sorcress. They rode in companionable silence. Neither wanting to talk about what had happened quite yet.

When they arrived they spotted Kane and Kohaku coming out of th infirmary. Kohaku's arm was bandaged, it didn't look to be a serius wound and both girls trusted that Kane had handled.

When they got to the ground, before anyone could greet another they heard voices coming from Kagome's room. She hadn't spoken or moved since her memories came back.

She had been in deep shock. They rushed to the room and flung open the door just in time to see Kagome throwing a a bunch of cards into the air in fustration. They looked to see who sat across from her.

There Kanna was, serene asever but had a smile on her face. "I win." She said simply. Kagome nodded, "Again." she agreed. She picked up all the cards strewn around the room.

She looked up to the others. "Wanna play a game." Kagome turned to Kanna. "No more go fish." Kanna shrugged. "I can beat you at any game." Kagome laughed all knowingly. "We'll see."

The others walked over and sat in a circle. Kagome dealt out all the cards. "The game is 'Bull Shit'"

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. I still need a beta read. Reveiws do inspire despite what some of you think.

They make my brain turn on and get idea's.

Well  
RR  
JaNa


	14. ch13 The return of the maru brothers

Hey It's good to see everybody.  
After this chapter will be an author alert.  
It isperative that you read it if you want to know why I won't be updating for awhile.  
I know some of you ar going to want to kill me but...It will be explained.  
I promise.

* * *

Review responses 

BeCcAPaTtY: Glad you liked it so much. Sorry to make you keep waiting and waiting. You're not the only good liar. Only Sarah (my beta read who never gets to do her job) can beat me. Mwa hahaha.

Taeniaea: Glad you _loved_ it. Hope you like this one to.

* * *

What I do for You  
Ch 13  
Return of the maru brothers

Kagome laid down the last three cards in her hand, "Jacks." she called. "This is bullshit." Kagura mumbled, but with her excellent hearing Kagome caught it easily. "Oh really Kagura?" Kagome said innocently.

The sorceress's eyes widened. "Damnit." Kagura flipped over the three top cards on the top of the pile in the floor to reveal...there was a crash outside. Everyone was to their feet in seconds and rushing for the door.

They slid it open and all of them hung out the door. Kohaku and Kanna were on their knees. Kane was hanging to the doorframe beside them. Kagura was hanging over Kanna with Kagome holding herself up slightly with the kid's backs Kiori was doing the same in between Kane and Kagome.

All of their eyes widened in shock, "Juuroumaru, Kageroumaru" Kagura said. Inuyasha and his freinds had killed them. How in the hell could they be here? Kagome had to suppress a scream.

She remembered what they had done in their fight against them. "Kagura, Kagome" Naraku shouted. "Now that they have completed their mission, prepare a room for them." he ordered.

They just nodded and he turned and left. Kageroumaru turned around to face them, Juuroumaru followed suite. Both quirked their eyebrows. "What the hell are all of you doing." One of them asked.

At this Kohaku and Kanna lost their balance and fell over causing Kagome and Kiori, who were holding them up on their backs, to fall over as well.

The two of them were trying to find something to grab onto as they fell and found Kane and Kagura. So now there was a huge pile of demons and human in the middle of the hall.

Kohaku, having grown up in a village of demon exterminators where small brawls between buys were encouraged, quickly wriggled himself out from under the pile and helped Kanna do the same.

"We expected a 'welcome home' or a 'glad to see you're alive' but didn't expect you all to bow down so quickly." Kageroumaru said almost jovial.

"Oh shut the hell up Kagero" Kagura snapped, but she was smiling brightly, obviously happy about her brothers return. "But," Kanna started, "Juuro, it was you who spoke." The others looked over to him.

He gave them a dull look. Kagura looked at Kagero. "He can...?" she trailed off. "When it suites him." Kagero answered. "Now if you don't mind, we've just returned and are terribly tired." he said sarcastically.

Kagome snickered, and nodded when Kagura said, "You two go with Kagome, I'll be there in a moment." Kagome led them to some rooms while everyone else went off to bed.

Kagura bent down to pick up the discarded cards. She gathered up the cards strew across the floor examining the hands. When she gathered the pile she noticed the three cards that she had flipped over.

A queen a king and a five. No jacks. "Kagome!" she yelled, at the answering yelp Kagura snickered and finished with the cards.

* * *

The group had begun to head out again the day after Kiori left. They traveled through dull land, aside from the jagged rocks, snow, and the occasional and rare patch of grass, for a few days until they finally got to another village. 

Patience among the group was wearing thin. The calm left by Kiori had quickly vanished. Only Kouga and Ayame seemed unaffected. When they arrived at the little village Sango went rushing up to the inn and asked if they had a hot bath and if she was against serving demon.

Sango got the answer she wanted, "Ayame come on." when she saw that the wolf demon was coming she turned back to the widowed innkeeper.

"One of the boys will handle our bill." The elder woman smirked, but nodded and had her son lead them to the bath. Both sat in absolute bliss until they heard the quick opening and shutting of the shoji screen.

Who ever it was they didn't seem to be trying to be sneaky, but rather were avoiding letting the cold air. Both submersed women were thankful for the consideration. "Girls?" a voice called.

It was the innkeeper, "Oh," Sango called in surprise, "Lady inn keeper..." The old woman waved a hand dismissively. "Please call me Grandmother. Everyone in this village does." she said.

Sango nodded with a smile. "Is there something you wanted?" Ayame piped up. "Oh yes I almost forgot. Your dear peeping tom also happens to be a klutz." she said,

At their confused looks she explained. "He was peeking over the cubourd with oils and such in it. They spilt all over your clothes when he tripped." the girls blanched. That was all they had to wear.

'Grandmother' being as wise as she was new what those looks meant. She nodded understandingly, "I can provide both of you with kimonos. A bit more formal than the others."

Both young women sighed in relief, "Thank you so much grandmother." they said simultaneously (a/n sp?). "I'll wash the others for you." They all nodded and grandmother left to gather the kimonos and the girls finished their baths.

When they got out they found two kimono's laying on a table in the bathing chamber. Ayame chose the brown one, it had patterns of of tree's and roots all over the bottem half, in a darker brown, the same shade as the trim and sash.

(a/n I know that may soundkinda ugly but my mom has a dress like that. It's better than it might sound to you.)

Sango took the purpleish-pinkishone. It was very much like her regular kimono. It had dark purple trim and sash, besides the fact that it was thick silk, it was very plain, the only design was a fully bloomed, purple rose on the back.

They both looked at each others clothes, they were both very simple but elegant and beautiful none the less. Both let their hair hang loose an wore no make up besides Sango and her eye shadow.

They slowly walked from the room and out to where dinner was being served. As they entered the room the boys all looked up. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha nodded and the latter gave them a thumbs up, the other two boys were a little more shell shocked.

Kouga and Miroku both sat with their chopsticks half way to their mouths in shock. They'd never seen the two of them dressed up...at all. The girls sat and ate their food as if there was no difference at all.

It took all their will not to acknowledge the boy's looks. Just before everyone snapped at the quiet in the room, the shoji screen slid open revealing a woman with jet black hair down to her waist, golden eyes, extremely long nails, and... Dog ears!

This no one pretended to notbe surprised at. Even Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly. She was beautiful, but they had yet to really notice that. Grandmother cleared her throat, "Everyone I would like you to meet my daughter, Lirona."(A/n made the name up.)

They looked between the two of them; grandmother's daughter was a few years older than Miroku, about the age Sesshoumaru appeared as. (A/n stressing appeared and I'm gonna say thats 23) "Nice to meet all of you, now if you would kindly stop staring at me I won't be forced to hurt you."

All of them looked away quickly while mumbling sorry. Sango decided to give her a reason for their rudeness, "Please forgive us, it's just that we've only seen one other half-dog demon besides Inuyasha. Well half dog half human that is."

Lirona's eyes widened, she turned to Inuyasha, "So your Lord Inuyasha?" she looked then looked to the elder of the brothers, "So I'm guessing your Lord Sesshoumaru then?" At his cold stare she nodded, "Yep definitely him."

"Umm, excuse me." Ayame said. "How do you know who they are?" she asked. Lirona rolled her eyes and motioned to her mother as she began to walk towards the small fire that still warmed apot oftea.

"Ask mother." she sighed. She pulled out two cups and filled one of them. The others turned towards the old woman. "I met Lord Inuyasha in the war about 55 years ago." They all turned towards Inuyasha who lifted an eyebrow.

The older woman nodded knowing that it had been many years and she didn't exactly look the same anymore. "A battle started not far from this very village, I had wandered away from home that day and into the inu demon camp."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "The little girl withthe maps." he said. Grandmother nodded, "Yes," she said, "Thank was me alright. I returned a second time that night with some maps of the hidded villages. I was escorted back to the villageby a woman and her son."

Theold woman smiled at hte memory, "He stayed with us while the battle went on, afterwards his mother returned and sent him home." she motioned to Lirona who sat in the corner, "He was her father." Lirona looked away from the others and cleared her throat.

"Who ever is going after the villagers kept themself hidden from me. I couldn't find any scent besides blood." she informed her mother. "Perhaps we could help." Miroku offered. "I don't need your..." her mother cut her off. "It is time you learned to accept the help that has been offered to you."

Lirona growled slightly but didn't argue. Later that night the girls clothes were clean and dry, after they changed they all headed out with Lirona. Once they left the village Kouga asked what they were all wondering, "If you disagree with your mother so much why do you give in so much?"

She glared at him for a moment but gave in, "Her heart is failing her, she can't take much stress." "That's horrible." Ayame said but refrained from say sorry, she knkew that wasn't what the hanyou would want to hear.

Lirona just nodded and kept on walking. The group knew as soon as they reached the area where the demon was residing. The land was ravaged, witrh the occasionl bone or weapon sticking out of the ground. Well it was a bit more than occasional.

"Why couldn't you catch the scent?" Sango asked. "The scent of blood is still thick here." Inuyasha said. "Most of it is old, from the battle." she said. At the sceptical look of the wolves and dogs she sighed, "Ok 'most', doesn't cut it."

"It's not that old." Inuyasha grumbled. "Humans don't live that long Inuyasha, fifty years is most of their lives. Notmany live past that these days." a voice said. Kouga groaned, "Tell me it's not him." he whined.

I would Kouga, but I don't like softening the truth." Inuyasha answered when he finally caught the scent. "It's been a long time, Inuyasha." the stranger said again, as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Kageromaru, Juuromaru." Sango identified them as they stepped from the shadows. "Oh shit." Miroku said under his breath. "You know them?" Lirona said as more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, unfortunatly." Inuyasha responded, "This is gonna be a long night," he mumbled.

"You haven't the slightest clue."

* * *

Well guys I planned to write more but I ran out of creativity. My instant messenger isn't logging me on so I can't ask my freind for help. She could at least get me thinking.

But alas, I have to end it here. I will write the authors note and put it up in a day or to. You're all going to kill me.

Idea's are wonderful, I really need them.

Well  
Love ya all  
JaNe


	15. ch14 the panther curse continues

Well guys it's finally here...the new chapter. Sorry for the long wait but my friend and I are all 13 so there is way too much dram going on in my life, things are finally starting to calm down in the emotions department. All that plus my dads new girlfriend and my mom' feelings about it had me way to messed up to deal with any extra work, if any of you saw my report card it would be painfully obvious how much it has affected my concentration and everything else. But once again things have calmed down.

Sato: I'm really sorry for the long wait

Nagi: Yeah right

Sato: I am really, guilt was killing me

Nagi: Don't you mean Sarah was

Sato: Sarah, as in Beta read Sarah, yes well her too

Nagi: See

Sato: Can we just get on with the fic... already

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue

Review Responses are at the end of the chapter  
This is a spoiler

* * *

What I do for You

Kageroumaru glanced slightly upward; having grown up exploring this area Lirona knew exactly what he was aiming for.

"Like hell." She shouted throwing a shukirin at a large bolder. It ended up wedged in between the side of the boulder and the side of the cliff. That was enough to hold the boulder in place and avoid it being pulled down on anyone.

"Oh, so we have a new little enemy, how fun." Kageroumaru said. He flew towards her only to have to dodge Sango's boomerang. "Now this really isn't fair." He said while moving back to the side of his brother. "Just the two of us against, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, of you."

(A/n and that's the reason I can't make a fight scene out of this. I could have them all fighting one big guy but this is different, this is them against two little guys. That would be bad for my moral fiber.)

"Well then I guess you're shit out of luck." Inuyasha stated. "Well if your going to be that way, I suppose we won't stick around here to play, maybe the village will be more hospitable." Kageroumaru sighed.

He looked up with a smirk and both he brothers leapt into the air. Before the gang could react there were two small explosions that sent rock on the cliff edge on either side of them tumbling. The passage behind them was blocked.

It took only a few minutes to get through but that was enough for the Maru brothers. When they returned to the village they found it in ruins.

Lirona rushed to what was left of the inn. "Mother!" she screamed.

After a moment they all heard a knock. Lirona started digging in what used to be the dining room. Eventually she recovered a small trap door and opened it to reveal grandmother innkeeper.

When Lirona pulled her out grandmother innkeeper noticed the tears in her daughter's eyes. "What are you crying about, we have other things to worry about, come on the lot of you, and start digging these poor villagers out before they're all crushed…or worse."

Later that day when the death toll had been taken to reveal that only three lives had been killed. Two men and a woman had been lost. The Inu-gang stood outside the village with Lirona and her mother there to say good-bye

Lirona bowed, "Thank you all for helping the village. And good luck killing Naraku." She said. Sango had been the one to take up Kagome's role in this, "Your welcome to join us if you like."

"The village needs me now more than ever whether they want to admit it or not." Lirona refused. They all bowed and the gang headed off towards Naraku's manor. (A/n I know its supposed to be Naraku's castle, but in my mind a castle is hell of a lot bigger.)

Well started to anyway. A little ways off they once again met the Maru brothers twice in one day their luck was shitty. Especially since this time they brought friends. Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru stood behind five panther demons.

"Here they are." Kageroumaru told the new demons, motioning towards the Inu-gumi. He then turned to the gang, "They insisted the we bring them here to meet you." He said with a smirk.

A large intimidating male cat demon stepped forward and pointed to the gang, "You are the ones who killed the master. Unlike our siblings we will not fail to kill you." The demon accused with a roar.

Kageroumaru smirked, "It seems that you all have business to deal with so we'll take out leave right about now." He flew to Juuroumaru who opened his mouth and Kageroumaru was gone. Juuroumaru wasted no time in leaving. He turned and fled the area leaving no trace.

"Witch on of you is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" he rumbled. Inuyasha, who had drawn the tetsusiaga, lowered the sword. "I don't know, which one of do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Are _you_ Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha?" the behemoth of a cat asked. "How many dog demons are around?" Inuyasha asked once again in sarcasm.

The panther actually started to look around, the Inu-gumi sweat dropped; a couple of members of the panther demon party hit themselves in the head in exasperation. "I'm Inuyasha you moron" Inuyasha shouted.

"Then who is Sesshoumaru?" the demon asked with the attitude of a curios child. "Your friend might have been intimidating if he wasn't such an idiot." Sesshoumaru called to the other panther demons whom just nodded in response.

"Who the hell are you people?" Sango asked becoming impatient. The panther in the very back jumped up and flipped in mid air. He landed halfway in between the large demon and the Inu gang. "I am Shima, they of course are some of my siblings. The others failed to reawaken the master when you all interfered."

"So your one of those freaks." Inuyasha stated remembering when the panther demon tribe kidnapped Kagome and took the jewel shards in order to try to awaken their master. He also recalled how that had ended, "Well I might change my mind about allegiance if someone tried to eat my soul." Inu said.

"That is besides the point, they should have been willing to give anything to the master if it would help serve his cause." Shima informed them. Suddenly a small beam of light shot from behind the group, they turned around to see Ayame with both her fist glowing. "Can we hurry up and get the fight over with?" she asked her tone revealing her boredom.

"As you wish." One of the panthers said, suddenly the only female among the panthers was in front of Ayame. She wore a short gold kimono that almost made it to her knees. She had red hair like Ayame's, even with the same style, but had blue eyes.

The demoness quickly punched Ayame before said wolf had time to react to the sudden appearance. "Wow, she looks almost just like Ayame." Miroku mumbled, but she still heard. "Like hell she does." Ayame said as she jumped up and kicked the panther in the face.

She looked around to see fighting had erupted all around her, Kouga was fighting the big guy, Inuyasha one of the shorter ones that had the ability to make dirt fly up, Sesshoumaru was fighting Shima and curiously a large tower of water, and Sango and Miroku were both dealing with the last of the demons.

"ALWAYS FOCUS ON THE ENEMY" The panther Ayame had neglected to pay attention shouted as she started to hit her with a barrage of attacks. When she finally stopped Ayame was on the ground in extreme pain.

Ayame got up and ran at the panther, both threw numerous attacks at each other both dodging gracefully each time with the exception of a few hits each got lucky enough to make. Suddenly the feline stepped back and began to glow gold, "Panthers Curse!" she shouted as the aura expanded and hit Ayame.

When she saw Ayame on the ground she began to laugh at the abused form of a wolf demon. "This is what happens when you piss off a cat." She turned and began to walk away. She remembered Kouga's offer once again. 'I can't, not when he finally remembers'

"I can't lose to some feline imposter." Ayame shouted and she began to glow with power. She flew from her spot on the ground just as her enemy turned back to face her, Ayame dived at her and when she made contact the panther was obliterated.

The last words she heard just so happened to be, "And this is what happens when you piss off a wolf."

Kouga struck the big oaf he was fighting once more and the poor creature fell to the ground. He looked around to see Inuyasha waiting for them, he had obviously had no problem with his opponent but Kouga was a bit curious as to why the ground was so ripped. (A/n think of how an earth quake rips up land sometimes that with mini mnts. all over the place.)

Kouga turned again to see how the two humans were doing against their cat. Sango and Miroku were just finishing up; they stood on both sides of the demon. Miroku threw a sutra just as Sango threw the Hiriakotsu. Both hit at the same time resulting in a dead and fried cat with a broken back.

Then they all heard a momentous blast and turned to find a huge blast of gold light, when the light dissipated and the dust settled Ayame stood panting in the middle of a small crater. When she noticed the odd looks she was getting form the others she glared back at them. "What, did you _want_ me to loose to that whore?" she asked them.

"Not particularly" Said Kouga, still stunned at the demoness' display of power. 'That's my Ayame' he thought. "Hey guys?" Sango asked. "What is it?" they responded. "What is Sesshoumaru doing?"

They gave her a quizzical look and turned to see what she was talking about. Sesshoumaru was holding the wounded demon down with his foot. He made eye contact with Inuyasha who came over and took his big brothers place holding down the moronic panther demon.

Sesshoumaru stepped back a bit and the crescent moon on his forehead began to glow.

on the other side of the mountain-

"Shippo? When do you think Sesshoumaru-sama and the others will get back?" Rin asked the bored kitsune next to her. He sat up and turned to Jaken, "I don't know, what do you think Jaken?" he asked. The toad demon continued to cry. "Sesshoumaru-sama how could you leave me here with these little satins?"

Ah and Un stood up rather quickly causing the two children to roll off his back. "Oof, Ah? Un? What's wrong?" Rin asked. They gave her a certain look and she grabbed Shippo as she ran behind a very large tree.

Jaken even through his incessant whining noticed what was about to happen. "You stupid dragon, don't you dare do that here! I will personally skin you alive and use your skin to make boots!" Ah and Un just ignored him and spread his wings, they flapped their wings once were airborne.

Problem was when they did this it created a tremendous amount of wind, the kids were protected because as strong as it was the wind couldn't uproot a tree that size. Jaken however went flying, why didn't he move you ask, well it is a bit hard when your five feet from solid ground.

Jaken didn't even have the pleasure of hitting the ground, instead the wind continued to further pull his leg, that had a rope attached to it, out of place. He was being swung around like a kite with the braches that had been pulled off the trees hitting him constantly. (a/n Just close your eyes and picture that)

Once the two headed dragon was high enough off the ground the wind stopped and the dragon was gone in a flash.

"Sesshoumaru, aren't you going to kill him?" Ayame asked, the panther grinned, "Going soft dog lord, learning mercy?" he said. "Actually this is one of the cruelest things I have ever done." he said. Just then Ah and Un appeared in the sky and landed gently beside Sesshoumaru, or at least as gently as something that size can.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, tie him up." Sesshoumaru ordered. Inuyasha had an idea of what he was planning and grinned as he told Kouga to just shut up and do it. They got the panther tied tightly to the dragon with out much incident though Kouga ended up with a bruised cheek, the panther had a broken jaw from the retaliation of a very pissed demoness.

Sesshoumaru meanwhile had been writing something and slid it under Ah's collar. "I turst you will have a nice trip." Sesshoumaru said as his faithful dragon walked out towards the woods.

Shima immedeatly started screaming, some of it was along the lines of "where the hell are you sending me you stupid mutt?" A moment after Ah and Un dissapeared into the woods there was a wave of branches fromt he woods and the dragon appeared above al the trees and dissapeared.

"Where are you sending him?" Miroku asked. "Why to visit his worthless siblings of course." Sesshoumaru responded with a quirked eyebrow. "So he was talking about them. He's about to regret the day he was ever born."

&&&&&somewhere far away on the other side of japan or where evr the panther demons come form&&&&&&&&&&&

"How nice of you to drop in big brother." A woman with blue hair and a blue kimono with a little bit of armor greeted Shima. She had just finished reading the letter from Sesshoumaru sama.

"I'd be better off without you." he said visuosly. "Oh I agree." the younger panther demon said. "Pick him up and take him to the cave." she ordered one of her other brothers. As it was being done she turned to the dragon, "Thank you for delivering him alive." she said. Au and Un both bowed thier heads and left.

"We're just going to let Shima go." An even younger panther demanded. She had wild red hair. "No of course not. i said he'd do well alone. Roll the boulder up over the cave entrance." "But there's enough food in there for a century."

"I know, the point isn't to kill him, a demon can only take so much quiet." she replied with a smirk, it was going to be a very long and uneventful century for Shima. it wouldn't be long before he lost his mind and no one would dare release him.

Fate was is so cruel to some. He'd think again about crossing his siblings again. To bad he would never be able to incorperate those learnings in real life before he lost all sanity.

* * *

I'm gonna end it there so I can update.

Review Responses:

Nicola Silvera:  
Glad you and your freind like the story so much. Thank you for understanding my situation. And thank you for the reveiw.

BeccaPatty:  
Yep this all happened before they went to Naraku. I ran into inspiration a little late here with the panthers. The fic is nearing it's end my freinds, you are gonna hate me so much for the ending.

Taeniaca:  
Thank you as always buddy.

Ja Ne folks

R&R they inspire me to write more


	16. ch15 Pondering

Here's another chapter for you, I deleted the authors note on the fic, since I'm back it seems kinda pointless to have it up there for you guys to see over and over again, and it could be misleading to anyone who finds the fic and decides to read it.I've changed what I use for signifing thoughts, Instead of just using ' text '> I will now be italisising(sp?) as well to help keep things less confusing.

* * *

What I Do for You  
Chapter 15  
Pondering

Everyone sat around the dining room table, with of course the exception of Naraku. Of all of them only Kagome was uncomfortable. She was in between Kiori and Kohaku; Kanna had made a special seafood dinner and in between the eating, visiting, and complimenting only Kageroumaru noticed her discomfort.

He found it… odd. Naraku had told him that her memory had been sealed; he had not seen her since Naraku made her his servant. Hell he had been dead. She would or 'should' only care if she knew what he had done to her half-demon lover.

Not that she really 'should' give a damn, the half-breed was the enemy she wasn't aloud to love him. He had himself confused trying to figure out his thoughts.

'_Lets just leave it at she should not care about Inuyasha' _He knew he would ask Kagura later, but for now. "Juuroumaru, pass the lobster will you?" His brother did so and Kageroumaru quickly cut up and stabbed a piece of the steaming meat and devoured it.

'_Why hadn't Kanna started cooking last time we were alive?'_ Something occurred to him and gave Kanna an odd look. "Where did you learn to cook?" he asked inquisitively. "Kiori taught me." The young girl responded without missing a beat. Kiori started to choke on a piece of fish "Right." she agreed.

Kageroumaru, and frankly everyone else, knew Kanna was lying and Kiori was simply covering for her. Judging by the look on Kagura's face, she didn't believe either lye and didn't have a clue where she had learned but wanted to find out. Surprisingly she let the subject drop.

Kagome stood up gracefully, _'her demon blood has done her good' _Kageroumaru thought, _'She's not as much of a klutz.' _he thought. "I'm beat, see you guys in the morning." She said and left the room, turning to the left. Kageroumaru held back a snort. She was wide-awake and frightened and he could smell it. The others wondered what was wrong but nodded their heads and said good night.

Eventually, though it was hours after Kagome's exit, the others started to grow tired. Kohaku stifled a yawn but Kane saw it anyway. The young dog demon said goodnight and left, turning left at the door, pulling Kohaku along with him, he was talking about how it wasn't healthy for adults to be up this late and definitely wasn't good for kids.

Kiori bit back a laugh at the argument but got up and followed, "Come on Kanna. You'd better get some sleep to." Kanna nodded and left, turning to go right. Kageroumaru, Juuroumaru, and Kagura were the only ones remaining, they sat in silence sipping tea for some time, and finally Kagura sighed and stood up.

She had been debating something in her head but had decided against telling them. "Good night brothers." She said with a light smile. Both nodded at her as she left. Once they were sure that Naraku was in his chambers and the others safely in their rooms, they got up and left to their own quarters.

The two brothers shared a room; it was very, very simple containing only a mat to sleep on. Juuroumaru lay down on the mat while Kageroumaru stayed beside is head. They laid there, wide-awake for an hour contemplating.

They knew that Kanna lid about learning to cook from Kiori. Heck they doubted Kiori knew how to cook, who was going to take the time to teach a princess skills that she was never to use. She would have been expected to sit in the palace and look pretty and do this and donate that all to make her elder brother look good. They sighed, when would they learn, no secrets evaded Naraku for long.

They were just about to go to sleep when they heard a door open and shut followed by rushed footsteps. The person ran past the room, the moonlight creating their silhouette against the thin shoji screen. The shadow revealed a woman running through the halls with her hair flowing behind her.

Just moments after she passed anther shadow made its way pass. This time it was a man. Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru knew that that one had to be Kane; the woman was either Kiori or Kagome. Kanna was shorter and didn't make a sound and Kagura never wore her hair down. Plus both his siblings were on the opposite side from his room.

He waited until he heard another door open and close twice. Juuroumaru stood and Kageroumaru wrapped himself around his brother's throat in order to hold on, Juuroumaru silently went to the door and opened and closed it quickly without a sound. He ran silently to Kagura's room where he could here voices whispering.

He opened the door, slipped in, closed the door, and jumped up and clung to the ceiling in a process that went so quickly that the air wasn't disturbed enough to move. He hung there listening to the conversation. It_ had _been Kane and Kiori that had passed his room.

Kiori was growling in frustration, "Damnit, we've gone through every idea already and every time we find something that we know Naraku will do to get out of it." Kane grabbed hold of her arm and she immediately ceased realizing that she was causing too much noise.

"It would seem that we're not powerful enough to stop him." Kagura sighed. Kiori and Kane stared at her in shock, "Kagura," Kiori said in shock. "You're the one who wants to get out the most." Kane said.

Kagura sighed, "Then perhaps it's best if I'm the first to admit there is no way we're getting out." She shook her head at the hopelessness of it all. "Even with Sesshoumaru's tokijin and Inuyasha's wind scar it doesn't seem that we have enough power."

Juuroumaru dropped down and landed behind Kagura. Kane and Kiori stood up and got into a defensive stance. Kageroumaru ignored them and directed his attention to his sister, "How long has he been able to use the wind scar?" he asked.

Kagura was extremely tense, she had no clue how the two of them were going to react,"Long enough." She answered. Kageroumaru nodded, "Are you sure that that is the only attack he can use?" he asked, "Pretty sure." Kagura answered again beginning to relax. Again Kageroumaru nodded.

"Why not believe that he has learned something else, he is stronger wouldn't that mean he wields his weapon better." It was Juuroumaru who spoke with his airy voice. "True, but we would need to now what the attacks were and what they do." Kane said.

Juuroumaru nodded and looked to the door, Kageroumaru caught on, "Perhaps you might be able to help with this dilemma." He said. The others turned to the door when they heard it open.

Kagome walked in and pulled the screen in place behind her. _'Inuyasha forgive me.'_ She thought. She walked forward and sat down next to Kiori and sighed, "The tetsusiaga'sultimate attack, the backlash wave."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know we haven't seen Yumi or the other wolves in a while." Ayame pointed out that night while they sat around the fire eating meat from the deer Inuyasha had caught earlier. "It just might be do to the fact that you beat the shit out of her. Or at least scared her." Sesshoumaru said dully.

Ayame smiled at him, "Didn't beat the shit out of her, we were to busy, I just marred her _beautiful_ face." The others snickered at the statement then Inuyasha spoke, "And there in lies the reason, god forbid she be seen without perfect features." this set off another round of snickers.

"We had better start getting some rest." Yuki said, he hated spoiling the fun but he knew the battle woul come soon and they had better be at their best. He looked around at the faces of his allies, freinds, and family; "We will train tomorrow so we'll be ready for that bastard." he said.

Again he looked around at each of the faces and as they made eye contact each nodded. Slowly he got up and made his way to his tree. Next Mai got up and joined him. They were followed by Sesshoumaru then Inuyasha both moving to their own selected tree's.

Next the human got up and moved to their sleeping bags, and finally Kouga and Ayame got up and shared a spot on a branch. On the ground Miroku sat up, "Who's on watch?" he asked. Sesshoumaru gave a very Inuyasha like grunt to signify that he volunteered.

Miroku nodded and laid back down as he mumbled "Luck." The dog lord rolled his eyes and heard the tajiya snicker, "K-nines or cats? That is the question." Sesshoumaru glared, "Kill the Tajiya or let her live? An even better question." he growled out knowing that she heard.

The tajiya just laughed, "That one should be 'To kill or not to kill?'" she said and laughed as the demon growled again. "The two of you are more alike than you think." she said as she drifted off to sleep.

He sat for a moment trying to figure out what that meant but Inuyasha wasn't cruel enough to let his brother suffer pondering the meaning, "Don't bother Sessh." he said to the older demon, "She wanted to figure something out and thats how she does it." and with that he went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru decided that for once he would listen to his little brother since he understood the's demon better than Sesshoumaru did. So with that he began his watch not knowing that a certain wolf dog was silently laughing with the knowledge that the brothers were finally moving on. And neither realized it.

* * *

**Review responses:**  
**Ganheim:** I deeply appreciate your help with the first chapter. It has helped me realize how little consideration of my grammar, among other things, that I put into my writing. It also made me notice that I completely left out a scene of the story that refers to the Kikyo/ Inuyasha scene, which will be fixed once I find a proper place. But I would like to say, feel free to insult my typing ability, I know it's bad but I'm working on it, criticize my ability as a writer, again I'd like to think that I'm getting better at it, but I do not appreciate you insulting my intelligence.  
**Taeniaea: **Man you were dead determined huh. LoL. Obviusly you've read by now. Thanks for the review.  
**BeccaPatty:** LoL, You don't have to wait long my freind. Thanks for the reveiw, as always.  
**Hiei's cute girl:** Don't, she's my alternate personality so she doesn't get abused. Just another part of my personality I decided to put up there. Plus I think I might get rid of those parts of my fic. Well thanks for the review.

* * *

Well that chapters over, and the fic is almost there. There's only two or three chapters left. At the end there will be many unanswered questions, once I'm done with this I'm considering doing a prequel that will give a better grip on somethings. 

I also think that I might delete the Sato and Nagi stuff that I place on the top and bottom of almost every chapter. Tell me if you think I should, shouldn't, or don't care please. The last option willl lead to the deletion.

JaNe


	17. ch16 Training days

(author Peeks out of tiny rat hole) I'm sorry all right! My Uncle screwed up our Internet numerous times! So I couldn't get on. My computer got a virus twice! I've finally found out why and fixed the problem. My dad swears he did that the first time but he's full of crap. And Last but certainly not least…DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD THIS CHAPTER WAS TO WRITE…. It's basically setting up the scene for the next chapter and just did not want to work with me. On certain scenes I cut it short because I feel that I need to finish this chapter soon…but to make up for taking so long the chapter is really, really long…if you count 7 pages as long that is…. YOU MUST READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE…VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION…if you're a fan of this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue. Deal?

* * *

What I Do for You  
Chapter 16  
Training days

"All right guys!" a voice that happened to be disgustingly cheery for this early in the morning said. "Time to Start!" Yuki finished while pulling his little brother out of the tree above him. Kouga was still extremely sleepy, so much that he didn't even notice that he was on the ground or if he did he was making in a point to stay there. Well at least he tried to.

Moments after Kouga was dragged from his branch Ayame jumped down from hers and landed, standing up, in the middle of Kouga's back. "Start what?" she asked while rubbing her eyes, she had yet to step off of Kouga. "Training." Yuki replied not bothering to help his brother.

Sesshoumaru, who had been awake already since demons didn't require much sleep, he eyed Kouga, well most demons. He then began to glare at Yuki, he was highly offended, to think that he, this Sesshoumaru needed training.

Yuki was quick to notice the glare, "Fine practice, a warm-up." Sesshoumaru kept glaring and Yuki thought about who he was dealing with and bowed low, "Perhaps his lordship would be willing to help his younger half-sibling and his companions prepare for the battle against his enemy." Sesshoumaru's look darkened but this time it was because he knew that Yuki was mocking him.

Inuyasha rolled off his branch not wanting to use the energy it took to jump off as Ayame had but not wanting to take Kouga's course to the ground. He rubbed his eyes for a moment and realized what time it was. "Damnit Yuki, it's not even sunrise!" He shouted. His yell finished rousing the others awake. "Well your up now anyway, and I know that none of you will be able to go back to sleep." Yuki said with a smirk.

"Yuki?" came a dark voice. He looked towards the tree that Mai had chosen and saw two glowing orbs; he gave a gulp, and then turned tail and ran. Mai launched from her place on the branch and landed on the wolf demon and switched to strangling him, "Never wake me up this early again!" she screamed. Obviously she's not a morning person.

Once Mai was restrained and everyone was assured that Yuki was still breathing, they were told who they were to train with, Sango was paired with Ayame, Inuyasha with Mai, Miroku was up against Kouga, and lastly Sesshoumaru was against Yuki.

Sango and Ayame moved to another clearing to practice, they mainly were fighting hand to hand and were surprisingly close to the same skill. Ayame was a demon and thought that the pairing was slightly unfair to the human. Ayame thought highly of Sango but hadn't realized how strong she was. But then again she'd have to be strong to carry around the Hiriakotsu.

Inuyasha and Mai had also moved to another clearing but only to preserve the campsite. Inuyasha had been ordered not to use the tetsusiaga against her. This practice was only to help him warm-up with his non-weapon fighting skill. Mai who had not had a powerful weapon had been using her hand-to-hand combat skills constantly beat the younger demon. She was however impressed with how skilled he was; he'd merely gotten rusty from the lack of fighting without his sword.

Miroku and Kouga were both fighting; it was going quite similarly to Sango and Ayame's practice. Miroku had been of course forbidden the use of his Kazaana. Not that he _would_ have used it…much.

Yuki and Sesshoumaru were nothing but blurs on their battlefield. Sesshoumaru, like his brother was not allowed to use Tokijin or Tensaiga. It didn't bother him, he was still permitted to use his natural demonic abilities, but of course so was Yuki.

After about seven hours of practice the group was given a break. Even Sesshoumaru had a hard time, they were only given an hour to eat and rest before they were up again with different partners. This time it was Sango- Miroku, Ayame- Kouga, Mai- Yuki, and lastly Inuyasha against Sesshoumaru.

All of training went by the same way it had that morning but all of the demons utilizing their demonic power. Only the battle with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was any different. Now they were practicing. Inuyasha used the wind scar numerous times as did Sesshy with the Tokijin. Finally Sesshoumaru sent a surprisingly strong blast at Inuyasha who instead of dodging brought up the tetsusiaga.

The elder brother would never reveal that he had been scared as hell for his brother's safety in that one moment that he was swallowed up by Tokijin's attack. But as it turned out Sesshoumaru finally got his first taste of Inuyasha's best and strongest attack. "Back Lash wave!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in shock as his attack was sent back at him while being magnified by tetsusiaga own power. Just as the blast hit him Sesshoumaru grasped the hilt of the Tensaiga. This time it was Inuyasha's stomach that knotted up in worry. _'Since when did I start caring about Sesshoumaru' _he wondered. For once his sub conscious reared its ugly head, _'Well he is your brother.'_ It said to him. Inuyasha frowned knowing that his more realistic self was right…he hated that.

Still Inuyasha didn't calm down until the smoke had cleared to reveal Sesshoumaru standing in the middle of a crater. They made eye contact for a moment and Sesshoumaru nodded in approval. He looked up at the sky, they had been practicing for another five hours and he could sense his little brothers exhaustion almost as well as he could feel his own.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked back to camp while listening to his younger brother's footsteps as he trailed after him. 'It would seem that your not totally useless my little brother' Sessh thought not aware that he had let some of his thoughts slip through his mental barrier allowing Inuyasha to hear it. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Maybe Sesshoumaru isn't as bad as he thought.

Back at camp the others were just arriving. Yuki quickly stoked the fire and Mai began cooking some stew. The two Inu brothers didn't even have the energy to climb into their trees so settled with waiting on the ground. There was dead silence, Inuyasha had the sneaking suspicion that it was because no could spare the energy to speak.

They did however have enough to eat something, as was demonstrated when Mai announced that dinner was done. No one really spent time eating their first bowl and just inhaled but took their time on the second.

After they were done eating the girls all headed to the hot spring were they eased themselves into the nice hot water. "Do you think that we should hurry up?" Sango asked as she leaned her head back against a rock. "Why would we?" Ayame asked. "I'm sure they're all sore, despite anything that they would say." Sango reasoned. "Nope," answered Mai, "They'll find another that's close." She finished.

The girls quickly scrubbed the sweat and dirt off of themselves and then started massaging their abused muscles, "I'm so tired," said Sango. "I could pass out here," Ayame stated in agreement. "Well, lets refrain from that shall we?" Mai put in, "The battle's coming up and if one of you drowns then training is going to get tougher." She finished.

The other girls thought about this for a moment then shuddered. "Point taken." The two younger women said in unison. "Good." Said Mai. Ayame decided to seize the moment, "So how are things with Yuki?" she asked Mai.

In response Mai quickly lost all reservations to drowning and promptly started to assist Ayame in this feat. "Sango help!" said Ayame when she finally got her head above the water for more than a couple of seconds. "I think that I would rather live thank you." Was Sango's response, to which she received a rather loud scream of "TRAITOR!"

**-With the boys -**

The male part of the group had indeed found a hot spring but were refusing to go anywhere near it. It wasn't that something was wrong with it. They were all men with very sore muscles, and a lot of bruises. But they were also men with enough pride and ego to…well I can't think of an analogy but you get the point. And that of course brought the bruises back into play.

They all sat very tense around the fire raging a silent war. Finally Miroku caved, "Well, since I happen to be the only poor and pathetic human left here I'll go to the hot springs to relieve my overused muscles." He said getting up.

He left and returned a full thirty minutes later, plopped down on his sleeping bag and went straight to sleep. Within the next hour Inuyasha got up to go and 'take a walk' he had said. When he arrived it looked as if his walk had taken him straight through a river, or at least it took his head through. His clothes were still dry.

Shortly thereafter Koga got up and claimed that he was going to gather more wood. Awhile later he returned with a pile of wood in his arms, at the same time as the girls. At their inquiring look he claimed that he had fallen into a spring. At this Ayame pointed out that his clothes and the wood weren't wet. With out waiting for a response she did as the others had done and went to sleep.

Inuyasha soon went to sleep, as did Koga. With everyone else out cold Sesshoumaru and Yuki simply left one at a time to take there baths and came back. Tonight Sesshoumaru took the night off guard duty and slept.

The next three days went very much the same. Inuyasha once again mastered his hand-to-hand combat skills, or rather the claw-to-some-other-demon-appendage skills. The humans were both faster and stronger than ever as were the demons. Though it was hard to see on those like Yuki and Sesshoumaru, they were blurs on the battlefield to begin with.

On the fifth however they spent the day resting and honing and repairing their weapons. Now Naraku's miasma was so thick that they could see it spreading out from a single point on the ground then going up into the air. It was far too obvious that Naraku was prepared for the fight. But so were they.

**-Naraku's Manor -**

Juuroumaru slipped through the shoji screen door without a sound. Kageroumaru was wrapped around his brother's neck. Juuroumaru moved silently across the room towards the sleeping mat in the center of the floor.

When Juuroumaru got within a few paces from the mat its owner turned over in its sleep. Juuroumaru, despite himself, froze. He silently cursed himself knowing that the slightest movement of his feet or shift of his weight would warn the prey of the intruders' presence.

Kageroumaru slipped from his brothers' shoulder and then glided noiselessly across the floor. The sleeping tenant made no move on their mat as Kageroumaru neared, but as he touched the mat the alleged victims eyes flew open.

The blankets were torn from their owner in a flurry of movements. The blankets settled to the ground they revealed a very pissed off Kagome holding Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru by their necks. Distantly they all wondered how she had gotten a hold of Juuroumaru who had been out of reach and didn't remember moving.

"Good morning." Kageroumaru said acting like Kagome wasn't looking at him as though she would personally drag the devil from hell for the sole purpose of being able to witness the torture because who knew if she was going to be anywhere near there when she dies. And she didn't intend for that to happen soon.

"What time is it?" she asked slowly. "You really should learn how to respect your elders Miss Kagome." Kageroumaru chided while ignoring her question. "What time is it?" Kagome asked again growing more irritated by the second. "Really a simple hello occasionally would be nice. But no instead I get this, purification claws to the neck.

The last comment inspired Kagome. She threw Juuroumaru to the side and charged her now free hand with miko. She held her now glowing blue hand up to Kageroumaru's face. "What fucking time is it?" she shouted in frustration. "Well why don't you go and see." he said calmly.

Giving in, Kagome dropped Kageroumaru and moved to the door. Juuroumaru grabbed his brother and stayed not but two steps behind Kagome all the way to the door. Stupidly Kagome flung the door open only to be facing the bright sunlight.

Kagome's room had been extremely dark, to the point that no human would have been able to see their hand if it was a foot from their face. It also happened to be about ten in the morning so the sun was up, even if she wasn't.

As Kagome was shouting in surprise and rubbing her eyes Juuroumaru slipped in front of her and out the door. Once Kagome was able to open her eyes in the light she spotted the note on the floor next to the door.

Kagome sighed as she spotted Naraku's seal. She picked it up and quickly read over its contents. Again Kagome sighed, apparently they were to spend all day today training. _'This is going to suck.'_ Kagome thought to herself. She got ready and went out to the courtyard. She arrived to find Kiori shooting poison blades of demonic energy at Kanna at high speed.

Kanna was absorbing them into her mirror and firing them back at Kiori who was forced to dodge her own attack while continuing to send more. Kagome walked to where Kagura, Kageroumaru, and Juuroumaru were standing. "Out of pure curiosity," she said, "who's in charge of training?" she asked. Kageroumaru smirked "I am." He responded. "Oh great, we're all going to die!" Kagome cried dramatically.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Pull your self together or I'll have to disown you." Kagome laughed then looked around the courtyard as she told Kagura "You can only disown those who are related by name and title, not those by spirit." Kagome kept on looking across the grounds but smirked when she heard Kagura's snort. Finally Kagome figured out why it felt like something was missing, it turned out not to be a something but a some who. "Guys, where's Kane?" She asked.

Kagura, Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru all frowned at this. "No one has seen him since last night." Juuroumaru said in a quiet voice. Kagome was now frowning as well. "Did he leave or something, what did he say?" she said after a moment. Kagura sighed, "We don't know where he is, he didn't even say anything to Kio."

Kagome's frown deepened, "That's not like him." She stated worriedly, "He doesn't ever leave without at least hinting to us that he's going to be gone." The others nodded in agreement but Kageroumaru sighed, "He's a grown demon and can take care of himself, he'll be back when we need him." He said in a slightly depressed manner. Kagura gave him a suspicious look, "How do you know this?" she asked. It was Juuroumaru who answered in a grave voice, "That's just the way things work."

Kagome was about to ask what he meant by that but was interrupted by Kageroumaru bellowing out, "Kiori, you and Kagome switch places now." He ignored Kagome's glare as he pushed her out onto the now demolished courtyard.

Kiori strolled tiredly to Kageroumaru's side and plopped down on the ground beside him. She watched Kagome throw her first few attacks at Kanna who did the exact same thing as before. Kiori felt someone's gaze upon her; she looked up cautiously only to be faced with her new trainer's smirk.

She gave an exasperated sigh and sent him a wary look, "Your going to make me get up aren't you?" she said disdainfully. At his nod she slowly stood and sent him a glare. "No being lazy now." He admonished, his voice carried a mocking undertone.

Kageroumaru continued, "Now be a good little dog and go get your Daito." Kiori left grumbling but did as she was told. When she returned he ordered Kagura to keep an eye on Kagome and Kanna to make sure they didn't do too much damage to themselves or to the castle grounds.

They spent the rest of the day training Kiori with the Katana, only taking a break to have Kagura and Kagome switch places against Kanna and to have Kagome take Kageroumaru's against Kiori. Juuroumaru had left some time during the day with Kohaku.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning at breakfast Kageroumaru made an announcement, "Naraku has decided that we shall train in the ruins of an abandoned village a many few miles away from here." The others stopped eating and quirked their eyebrows. "Why not here where he can keep an eye on us?" asked Kagura.

Kageroumaru frowned sadly, "I fear that our lord was far from happy about the damage done to the courtyard yesterday." Then he added as though to retain some dignity, "Though in my opinion the damage was minimal." The others just nodded and quickly finished their meals.

As they left, eyes popped nearly out of their heads as everyone saw the damage done to the once lush courtyard. They had all been worked to the point of exhaustion yesterday and had not bothered to find out how badly they had wrecked it. There was no longer anything left but gouges in the ground where attacks had landed.

"Minimal damage my ass!" Kagura grumbled. "That's for sure!" Kohaku agreed. Once they reached the castle gates Kanna and Kohaku moved next to Kagura, when she was sure they were ready she pulled out a feather and started flying towards their destination. Juuroumaru, with Kageroumaru on his shoulder, stood to the side until Kagome and Kiori jumped from the ground and then ran ahead to lead the way.

It took about thirty minutes flying and running to reach the ruined city. Once there the entire group lined up to wait for Kageroumaru's instructions. They hated to admit it but his twisted training methods had been working.

"Kagome, have you gotten anywhere with that spell that I gave you a couple of days ago?" Kageroumaru asked the miko/hanyou. The rest of the group looked at her curiously. Kagome ignored them and nodded as she pulled out a small sack.

She tossed it to Juuroumaru who deftly caught it and emptied it out in one swift movement revealing numerous medallions. He quickly passed them out to each member of the group. As he did so Kageroumaru explained "It will stop the attacks from harming you to the full extent. It will sting like hell but the attacks won't kill you." Everyone nodded and pulled the medallions over their heads.

Once he saw that everyone was wearing one, Kageroumaru continued speaking, "Today we will be training with," He gave Kagome a nod "Youkai attacks." They all quirked their eyebrows, "Except you Kohaku, you will be practicing with Juuroumaru." He continued. Kagura gave him a dark look; "This had better not be the same thing as yesterday." She growled. Kageroumaru smiled, "Not quite."

Kagura, Kiori and Kagome sighed in frustration. Kanna rolled her eyes and said exasperated "Adults!" When the three being insulted turned to glare at her she was gone, then Kohaku decided he'd join in. "Always whining, so pathetic." He said mournfully.

When the girls turned to face him the only trace was a cloud of dust forming behind Juuroumaru as he ran away with Kohaku to train. They all once again growled in frustration. They turned back to see one of Kageroumaru's attacks coming out of Kanna's mirror straight at them.

"Well Shit." Kagome said in a slightlymiffed tone,and training for the day began. They all jumped aside and sent their own attacks whirling towards Kanna. This time Kageroumaru was joining them, they continued for hours, attacking and having more sent back at them.

By the time the day was over Kageroumaru was irritated at his own logic, _'What chance do you have against your enemy if you can't defend against the attacks of your own allies.' _Yesterday he'd remedied the problem of them not understanding their attacks and what it was capable of doing.

What irritated him most however was the smirks being sent his way. He had chastened them all each time they got hit, up until he was struck with his own attack. Now they were all enjoying watching him squirm.

Like the Inuyasha gang training continued for three more days. Each day the training was very much the same. After that however they spent the days honing and repairing weapons. That morning Naraku had began to release his miasma into the air. By that night Kagome had been forced to put a special spell to on him protect him from it. Every member of Naraku's _team_ was forced to pull out a mask much like Sango and Kohaku's and wear that all day and night.

All of the enslaved members of castles populace silently dreaded the next day, the time had come all they could do now was pray that they all came out of it alive.

* * *

**Review responses:  
INUYASHAANDKAGOMEALLTHEWA** He he thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate your support. Now id you will excuse me I have to go and hide from angry readers and quickly write the next chapter. Once again thank you for the review.  
**Megijen123**: thank you very much. I'm aware of my horrible grammar in my typing but the problem will be fixed soon. My goal for after I finish this fic is to repair all my mistakes before I continue on with the sequel.  
**Yami112123**: Thank you for reviewing. As for Kagome helping Kagura and the others. In my opinion I takes far more courage to do what Kagome's doing now than to return to Inuyasha and forget about them. Or go home where she wouldn't have to deal with it at all. It's also nobler, she may be causing pain for her friends but in the end she's doing something that will help them and she's aiding those who need her more.  
**Crazy Tengu/rabbitstew**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and of course thank you very much. My review e-mail said that you were crazy tengu but on my review page it said rabbit stew. I'm a bit confused but oh well 0.o  
**Taeniaea**: I'm really really really sorry for taking so long. The biggest reason I took so long was because I just couldn't get the chapter to go from my mind onto the computer screen. Like I said I'm sorry. The next chapter shouldn't be as hard because I've been planning it for a while. In the sequel I want people to personally e-mail me if I take as long as this again, and keep e-mailing me until I update because I really hate making everyone wait.  
**BeccaPatty**: Hiya, As for the problem with it saying that you already reviewed it may be because I deleted an old authors note so all the chapters were moved up. I promise I'll update soon. But if I don't I'm asking you to send me IM's until I can no longer see my desktop. Well glad ya liked it and hope ya liked this last one. Thanks for the review.  
**Sakrua**: Thank you for reviewing and hope you like this new chapter. 

Wow 7 reviews at once…granted they're not all for the same chapter but hey I'm not gonna complain. It seven reviews. I have a full 33.

* * *

**NOW FOR THE IMPORTANT NEWS**… The fic is drawing to a close and the next chapter will be the last………**DON'T WORRY**…. there will be a **sequel**…before it comes out I will place another post on What I Do for You giving the name of the fic…I plan to go over the entirety of What I Do for You and repair some major mistakes that I have found only recently along with the grammar problems…I'm needing a second opinion another issue…**REVIEW STATING WETHER OR NOT YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD DELETE THE SATO AND NAGI PIECES AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTERS**…also review telling me what you think about the fic please…..be it that you like it, love it, hate it even…don't mind any I just want to know what people think about the fic… SINCE I'M GOING TO START A NEW FIC I WOULD LIKE TO WRITE THIS ONE WITH A BETA READ…. YOU HAVE ALL NOTICED THE GRAMMER ERRORS…**REVIEW ME OR E-MAIL ME IF YOU CAN TAKE UP THIS POSITION FOR ME**…the two hours a day that my friend is allowed on the computer just isn't cutting it…obviously…. **I'm terribly sorry** about the long wait for the chapter but do to computer problems, laziness, and writers block It was just not getting written very quickly…ANY QUESTIONS NEED TO BE ASKED IN A REVIEW… AND WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER…you see how authors set this up?... 


End file.
